Pretty Little Liars
by phantomworks
Summary: Yugi and Joey have been picked for girl parts in their school play. With Yami and Seto making fun of them, the only thing left to do... is show them up. It's time for a little undercover practice!
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: here's another… I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"Bye Grampa! I'll be back late today because I have drama club." A teen called over his shoulder. He shoved a slice of bread into his mouth as he trotted out of the game shop.

This teen is Yugi Mutou. He has blonde bangs and raben black hair with a purple sheen that stands up on its own accord. His eyes are an off combination of blue and red that mix into a pretty amethyst, which are placed on what seems to be the innocent face of a child. This teen's short tstature complimented his 'innocent' look along with flawless skin. What girl would kill for his complexion?

How many he had tricked into his bed using this 'innocence'.

However, these looks brought another problem to his life in the form of-

"What?" Yugi screamed, his bell voice rising an octave.

"Sorry, Yugi, but it wasn an unanimous vote." Joey covered his ears to the next vocal onslaught.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL THEM?" Yugi slammed his hands down on the table. "I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THE MAIN GIRLLEAD! I'm not any good at it! why do they force this on me?"

"Because ya look like one?" the blonde shielded himself with his arms to defend against the weak punches, "Hey! Don't kill da messenger!"

Yugi paused, then narrowed his gaze, "You said the vote was unanimous." He growled.

"Yeah, but I stepped out ta go tad a bathroom an' they voted wit' out me. Hey, I got ripped off too!" Joey complained as he shoved his script into Yugi's face, "Dis is what we get fer leavin' and comin' in late."

"Why do they keep getting me to do this?" Yugi whined, "I can't act like a girl!"

"me neither." Joey agreed, scowling at his script. The entire play had an all-boy cast –much like in the old days of kabuki, so naturally some guys ended up with girl characters.

Scanning his script, Yugi grew confused, "what play are we-"

He was interrupted when water doused him from behind, somehow magically missing his script. Growling, he glared at the person responsible for it, though he didn't need to look to know who it was, "Oops. My. Bad." the silky voice said.

"Yeah, your bad." Yugi hissed, "What's the deal, Sennen?"

"is that any way to talk to your leading male? I should think not!" the teen snapped, crossing his arms. His eyes blazed a wild mischvious crimson that matched the red sheen of his hair. Remarkavly, his hair looked near identical to Yugi except for a few more wild blonde streaks. Yami Sennen, look-alike (but definitely not brother) to Yugi, most popular boy and actor at school.

And Yugi's top rival.

"Lead bot? that's impossible! We never do the same play!" Yugi was definitely surprised, but didn't show it. normally, their school had two plays, one in the fall and one in the spring. Yami and he had had and unspoken agreement to never work together since the first disaster so they never ascted in the same play. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything, Mutou." Yami taunted, his cousin right behind him. "This play has a talent scout coming to see the persormance in six weeks. Obviously, I'm making my appearance and taking the spotlight from you… though that's probably a good thing. You can't act girly to save your life!"

Yugi had nothing to say to that, so he just glared heatedly at his double. Joey was the one who stood up against Yami, "We'll show you, Sennen! We'll be the ones to steal the spot light, you'll see!"

"Joey!" Yugi hissed.

"Oh I'm so sure, Mutt. Do me proud and be the best _girl___you can be! After all, I expect only the best from my actors." Seto sneered.

Joey paled, "You're the-?"

"Director? Yes. I am. Now, it's been a pleasure talking with you, but I really must go." Kaiba dsaid, taking his leave.

"See you at practice, Mutou." Yami smirked as he walked off. There was silence for a few minutes before-

"D*** it!" Joey punched his fist into the table. Yugi took a few minutes to calm both the blonde and himself down. Making a quick trip to the bathroom to get some paper towels and dry himself off (being wet in the cold Autumn air is _not_ good for your health), Yugi sat back down, depressed.

"What are we goin' ta do? A performance wit' a talent scout could make er break your career!" Joey exclaimed.

"We're toast." Yugi slumped back in his seat, depressed.

"…Why don't we go get some action? Dat's sure ta cheer ya up." Joey said, his head resting on his arms. Yugi giggled at his friend's thought process, but quieted quickly.

"No, Joey, we have to practice. Besides, the girls around here are either to easy or only have eyes for Sennen. They're no fun anymore." Yugi took a slow sip of his soda, thinking.

"Yug', dere's no way dat we'll practice enough ta act like girls unless we become 'em. It's hopeless!" Joey sighed.

"…" Yugi's eyes widened, "Joey, that's it!"

"What is?" Joey asked, taking a gulp of his soda.

"We'll become girls!"

Joey choked on his soda. The smaller teen hurriedly smacked the other's back until the blonde had recovered. Then the response to his outrageous idea-

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Joey shot up, towering over his little bud, "For your information, I _like_ being a guy! I like my-!"

"No! that's not what I mean! What I mean is that we should dress like them, walk like them and talk like them! Not the actuall changing part!" Yugi shuddered at the thought.

"But still Yug', that's suicidal! What if anyone sees us?"

"Then we can blame it on a dare or losing a bet. Joey, do you really want to be humiliated by Seto because of your lack of skill?" Yugi knew it was a low blow, but Joey would never take insults from the CEO lying down. As it was, the blonde was already growling at the thought.

"Yug', let's go. I have to talk to Serenity." Joey was still growling like the dog Kaiba called him as the teen stormed off, Yugi right behind. Sighing, Yugi followed close behind, already knowing what was in store for them at the blonde's sister's house. It was hell on earth.

And he was walking right into it.

Phantomworks: okay, there's a little problem, I don't have a play in mind.

**Alice; should've figured.**

Phantomworks; so does anyone have an idea? It has to have two main girl part and two main guy parts. And I'd really like it if the leading man was a tyrant… if you know what I mean.

**Alice; they have no clue.**

Phantomworks; ugh, it's for joking purposes. So… any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks; still don't have an idea…

**Alice; you probably won't for a few days.**

Phantomworks;… should I make up my own play idea? … I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"The nerve of him! To think that he would say it was my fault that _he_ spilled my drink!" Yami ranted as he dropped into his seat at the diner. The diner was a small place hardly thought to be Yami's restraint of choice, but it seemed like the only place his fangirls didn't look for him. It had a few tale areas and a small bar with turning stools. It was at one of these tables that said popular student and his cousin now sat.

"Well, you did bump into him." Seto said after ordering some coffee and a burger.

"No, he ran into me!" Yami insisted before he ordered his own meal. Seto gave him the look.

"He ran into you… while sitting down?"

"Yami stared at him with a look that said 'whose side are you on?' Seto sighed, "I'm just pointing out the obvious, Yami. It's kind of hard for a person to run into you when they aren't moving."

Yami glared at the salt shaker, "Well it's still his fault. Why does he have to be in the play anyway? Why does he keep choosing girl roles? It's not like he's any good at them!"

"He doesn't pick them Yami. It was put to a vote and he just happened to not be there at the time so he was nominated and picked. I'm sure that even he has _some_ dignity." The lady came over with their food at that moment and there was silence as the two started eating.

"He better. He is my rival after all." Yami tore off a bite of chicken angrily.

"Rival?" Seto took a small sip of his hot coffee.

"Yes, rival, ever since that _disaster_, he's become my rival in everything from acting to school –even girls!" Yami stuffed three French fires into his mouth.

"I hardly believe that someone who looks so innocent could have any luck with girls." Seto said, amused.

"No! It's true! He uses those 'innocent' looks to trick them into his bed! They go willingly, thinking that it won't go that far because he's 'innocent'! He has exactly half of the girl population under his control!" Yami's eyes blazed in jealousy.

Seto lifted an eyebrow, "And how many do you have?"

"The other half… your point?"

"… Never mind. Why don't you just enjoy what you have?"

"Because they're all too willing. It's not fun anymore. All the school girls are just too… 'normal'." Yami groaned as he sipped his soda though a straw.

"What said that they have to be at school?"

Yami thought for a moment, his eyes widening marginally, "That's like cheating, Seto! … I think I like it." the tri-color-haired teen smirked. At that moment, two customers walked into the diner. Both boys turned absently to see who it was and simultaneously gasped.

The two newcomers were both women, one definitely taller than the other. The taller of the two had waist length blonde hair with a slight layered look around her head. She was dressed in a blue turtle neck shirt and a darker blue skirt with slipper-like shoes on her feet. Where the skirt didn't hide her legs, smooth skin gleamed in the light of the diner. Her eyes twinkled happily, a honey color that strangely reminded Seto of-

"Mutt?" Seto murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Yami asked, entranced by the other woman.

The shorter had long raven black hair about waist length as well with two braids in one side. Straight golden bangs framed her delicate pale face and went to about her shoulders, some clipped up to keep them out of her face. She wore a pinkish-purple sundress with a slightly darker jacket to defend her from the cold. She too wore slipper-like shoes, each with a little bow on them. Yet her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her, a sparkling amethyst shown calm, shy joy.

"Nothing." Seto muttered. He could tell that his cousin was too entranced to listen to much.

"Good. Hey Seto, these two don't look like they're from around here." Yami said.

"Yami, I highly doubt that they aren't!"

"Great, let's go welcome them." Yami interrupted, dragging his cousin after him as he got up to greet the two women who had seated themselves at the bar. "Hello, ladies, we haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

The two women turned and their calm faces turned to horror as they saw who had addressed them. They quickly turned back around, whispering amongst themselves. As the whispering continued, Yami got impatient, "I'm still here!"

The two flinched. The shorter turned in her seat, carefully keeping her legs crossed and her dress close to her form. The other turned more nervously, not quite all the way, whimpering a soft, "Yugi!"

_**Yugi?**_ Yami thought that was weird, her name was the same as-

"Hi, Yuki Minato. Pleasure to meet you." Her bell voice broke his thoughts. They shook hands as the blonde behind her turned back around and slumped onto the counter. She hid her face in her hands.

"Yami Sennen, the pleasure is mine." Yami said, while thinking, _**Yuki, not Yugi. I must have heard the blonde wrong.**_

Seto took his seat beside the blonde who shrunk away from him. Deciding to have a little fun as well, the CEO reached out, putting his arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled her closer. The girl squeaked in surprise and struggled immediately against his grip. Sensing her fear, Seto leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Hey, don't worry. I won't bite… much."

The girl 'eep'ed and struggled all the more. Surprised by the sudden intensity, Seto let go. Before he could blink, the blonde had raced into the restroom. The men's restroom. Her friend looked after her, quietly excused herself and stomped after her friend. Both men waited patiently where they were.

"So, who's the blond?" Yami asked, uninterestedly.

"I don't know." Seto lied, "But I like her."

"I like Yuki better." Yami said possessively. That's when the two girls came back out.

"Sorry about that, Josephine is a little scared of men." Yuki said, nudging her friend back to their seats.

"Josephine, eh? Mind if I call you Josi?" Seto asked, leaning closer, but not too close so that he didn't scare her again.

"Y-yes I mind!" Josi's voice was a bit deeper than Yuki's, but Yuki's was very high –sort of childish even. It fit their looks though.

"Hmm, too bad." Seto hummed, "Besides, 'Josephine' is a mouthful."

"Hey!" Josi objected.

"So were you two waiting on someone?" Yami asked. He really didn't want to fight for Yuki because it would only end in embarrassment… for the other guy.

"Yes, we're waiting for Yugi." Yuki chirped. Yami stiffened, _**Yugi? Mutou? How can she be **_**his?**_** I'm way better than him.**_ He thought.

"Do you know him?" Yuki asked, "You seem to have the same uniform. Don't you two go to the same school?"

"Yes, we do, but I don't know him that well. Why is a beautiful flower such as yourself with a runt like him?" Yami asked, leaning closer to the smaller to the two. Her eyes flashed before Yami yelped in pain as his foot was stomped on. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I don't take kindly to those who insult m-… my cousin behind his back!" Yuki huffed, crossing her arms and pouting cutely. Of course, she did this unconsciously but it made Yami's mouth go dry all the same.

"Cousin?" Yami questioned. Now that he thought about it, they did look similar… did that mean she was off limits?

"Uh-huh. He was supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago. Josi, do you think we should go look for him?" Yuki asked the blonde who was currently in a heated argument with the brunette. "Josi!"

"I heard you! I was merely explaining to Mr. Kaiba here that dogs do go to Heaven!" Josi's voice had the barest of an accent, but of what, Yami didn't know.

"And I'm telling you that animals have no souls, especially mutts!" Kaiba shot back. Josi flinched slightly, but held her ground.

"Yeah well I-!"

"Josi." Yuki growled. Everyone froze. "You know I don't like being ignored."

Josi gulped and gave Yuki her full attention. Yuki nodded approvingly, "Now, as I was saying. Do you think that we should start looking for my cousin? He was supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago."

The blonde looked thoughtful, "Well, the city is a dangerous place, and we would get lost looking for him. Maybe we should go to Serenity's house?"

Yuki clapped her hands cheerfully, "Great idea! We can call him when we get there."

_**Or you could stay here with us.**_ Yami wanted to say, but held his tongue. Instead, he said, "Do you need us to escort you to this Serenity's house?" he smiled and bowed slightly at the waist, offering a hand. Yuki blushed slightly, but shook her head.

"It's okay. It's not far from here. We'll be fine. Come one Josi." The shorter dragged the blonde after her as they left.

"Will we see you again?" Yami called after them.

"We'll think about it." Yuki called back, waving and the two hurried off. Yami watched her leave dreamily. Seto sat down beside him.

"So, are we targeting them?" Seto asked. Silence pursued his question, "Hey, Earth to Yami. Do you read?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. They are definitely a target." Yami's gaze narrowed, _**I just have to get a little consent from Yugi. Not that it's his choice whether or not I date his cousin. Oh, how I love rubbing stuff in his face!**_ Yami thought. Then both teens paid and left, each heading to their own house and to the drawing board for plans to make the two women all theirs.

Phantomworks: okay, please send in some requests for plays.

**Alice; or else she'll make her own up and we all know how **_**that's**_** going to turn out.**

Phantomworks; HEY!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; you know, the only question I have is- why?

**Alice; what?**

Phantomworks; why this one? I thought everyone hated cross-dressing.

**Alice: well, maybe it's because in this one Yugi and Joey have a point in cross dressing. Or people just like seeing Yami and Seto duped.**

Phantomworks;… true… I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

'Yuki' and 'Josi' raced up the steps and took refuge in Serenity's house. The door slammed behind them as they both leaned against it, gasping for breath. Footsteps pounded through the house, followed by a war cry, "HYAAAAH!"

Serenity flew out with a frying pan clenched in her hands like a deadly weapon. Wide-eyed, Yuki and Josi froze where they were, staring at Serenity.

"Oh, it's you guys… sorry, thought it was some burglar or something. Sorry about that." She lowered her weapon. Josi and Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and immediately began taking their clothes off, starting with their wigs. Serenity squealed in embarrassment and ran out.

"Ugh! Girl clothing is so tight!" Yugi complained, pulling off the offending shirt.

"Well, now dat _dat_ experiment is over wit', we don' ever have ta do dis again." Joey grumbled, ripping off his blonde wig and throwing it to the floor. Yugi was silent for a long moment. The blonde looked to his friend, "We don' have ta, right Yug'?"

"Well, we didn't really learn anything about how girls are really supposed to act." Yugi said thoughtfully.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout? Those two didn't suspect a ting!" Joey said proudly, pulling his t-shirt back over his head.

"Yeah, that's true. Besides, it would be too dangerous to go around as 'Yuki' or 'Josi' anymore."

"Nyeh? Why?"

"Didn't you see the look in their eyes? If Sennen or Kaiba were to see Yuki or Josi again, I don't think they'll escape without some sort of date forced on them."

"Meanin' us." Joey grimaced, shivering slightly.

"Yes." Yugi grimaced as well, buckling his studded collar (his last piece of clothing) around his neck.

"So, neva dress in drag again, agreed?"

Just as Yugi was about to confirm, his phone rang a very loud scream-o song. Glaring at a sheepish blonde, Yugi quickly flipped the phone open to stop the horrid music, "Hello?"

"Why, hello Mutou."

"Sennen?" Yugi practically screeched, "How the **** did you get this number?"

"Money and fame can get you a lot in this world."

Yugi 'tch'-ed, "Should've known it'd be through your dad's connections. Why are you calling?"

"Oh, I just wanted you to know that I met your cousin today down at the diner. We had a wonderful time and are going to meet up again next Friday."

"W-WHAT?"

"Yes, you really shouldn't leave a girl alone, even if she is related to you. Well, I'm done bragging so I'll be off. Ciao!"

The phone line went dead as Yugi stared wide-eyed at some place between the wall and the floor. Slowly, he realized that Joey and Serenity were running around him frantically, trying to get him to respond. The siblings really were too much alike. Lifting his eyes to stare at the two, horrified, he could only say one thing.

"OH S****!"

Phantomworks; yes, I know it's short, I kind of had writer's block there for a while.

**Alice: but-**

Phantomworks: But at least it's here, and I'm writing an apology 'lemon' though not all of you might enjoy it.

**Alice: and?**

Phantomworks; I'll try to work more on it to be on time!

**Alice; that's a good author. (feeds pw a cookie) okay everyone! Review. Or else the author gets it! (hiding knife behind back).**

Phantomworks; meeps! (OllllO)!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks; hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fan fic.

Chapter 4

"Oh s***? Oh S***? What's _dat_ supposed ta mean?" Joey freaked. "He didn't get us suspended again-did he?"

"No no no! This isn't supposed to happen!" Yugi paced the room, pulling at his hair, "He was _not_ supposed to plan another meeting- he didn't even _ask_! Bet he thinks he'll see 'Yuki' again before then, rgh! Why does he have to be such a jerk?"

"Nyeh- what?" Joey watched his friend pace with confusion. Serenity sat on the couch. Yugi stopped, realizing his friend didn't know anything. For some odd reason, he thought the blonde would've been able to hear the voice on the phone. It had seemed so loud to him.

"Joey, you aren't going to believe this but… Sennen has already planned another date with 'Yuki'." Yugi said, watching his friend's reaction.

The blonde paled and fell back onto the couch in shock. After letting the information sink in, both began planning.

"Well, nothin' says Yuki has ta go, right? It's not like he's asked her yet." Joey reasoned.

"Yes, that's true…" Yugi was back to pacing, "But anyone would be suspicious if the girl they just met never showed her face again in a town this small. Besides, I bet he's counting on me, her 'cousin', to freak out on her and have her find out that way."

"Why's he countin' on dat?"

"Cause that's basically his only way of connecting with 'Yuki'. She doesn't have a cell phone or any records because she doesn't exist! He's bound to figure that out sooner or later!" Yugi bit his lip, thinking.

"So don't let him find out." Joey said simply. Yugi gave him a look that said 'no-really? You think?' the blonde continued, "No, I mean, go as 'Yuki' 'nd tell 'em ya aren't interested. Get him ta give up an' yer good ta go!"

Pondering this, Yugi blinked, realizing the potential in that plan. "But I don't want to wear that dress again!"

"Well, too bad! This is a problem that you have to fix as _Yuki_! You can't go as yourself, Sennen won't believe you!" Serenity added her two cents, "And besides, you don't have to wear the dress."

Yugi sighed in relief.

"You can wear this one!" Serenity pulled another dress out of thin air. His mood instantly soured threateningly as his blonde friend laughed his head off.

Then the phone rang.

Joey yelped and leapt to his feet at the sudden noise. Fumbling, he picked up the landline phone, "Hello?"

"Mutt? I thought this was Serenity Wheel- oh… never mind. This just makes things easier."

"Kaiba? How da-?"

"Connections Mutt."

"Rrrrrgh! **** you!"

"Likewise. Anyway, I'm calling to see if Josi is there."

"Who?" Joey asked, anger making his thought processes slower.

"Oh, just a girl I met today. Apparently, you two have not met yet, but I advise you to stay away from her. Josi is mine." then the phone went dead.

Joey slammed the phone back onto its holder, muttering curses under his breath. Yugi blinked, "Joey, who was it?"

"Dat **** Kaiba! Threatenin' me like dat! Now I'm definitely gonna get his girl!" Joey ranted, having not completely made the connection between Josi and himself.

"Girl? What girl?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, girl! I'm gonna show 'em up once and fer all! He won' be able ta make fun o' me after dis!" Joey continued on, not hearing his sister's question.

"Joey!" Yugi jerked Joey's attention to himself by grabbing a choke-hold on the taller's collar (a great feat for one so small), "What girl was Kaiba talked about?"

"I dunno, some girl named 'Josi' or somethin', why?" Joey asked. A feeling sunk to the bottom of Yugi's stomach as he realized that not only he was being 'targeted'.

"Josi? That's the name?"

"Uh-huh?" Joey answered, confused. Why was his friend acting all serious?

"Uh-huh… and Joey? What was your _fake_ name as a girl?" Yugi's eyes fore into his in a meaningful glare.

"Uh it was…" Joey's eyes widened in shock. "Ah- no!"

"Welcome to the club, _Josi._" Yugi smiled grimly.

Phantomworks; … my motivation is soo down…

**Alice: we can see that.**

Phantomworks; yeah, I know. I'm trying to decide if there should be a club meeting or if I should go to the first dates.

**Alice; yeah.**

Phantomworks; and if I should write what goes on with Joey and Kaiba or just little tid-bits. Anyway, please review everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks; hey, everyone, another chapter's out!

**Alice; and no one told us if they wanted to see Joey's side of the story or only Yugi's.**

Phantomworks; so I'll only be doing Yugi's until someone protests. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

To say Joey was unhappy would be an understatement. He was lucid. For the next 15 minutes, he said every cuss word known to man, calling down curses on Kaiba for doing this to him. It took Yugi and Serenity _another_ 15 minutes just to calm him down. Then they got back to planning.

"Okay, so it seems like Joey will need to set Kaiba straight as well. How will we do this?" Yugi asked, slouching into his seat.

"Well, obviously, you two _will _have to go on that first date _and_ come up with a good cover story for why 'Yuki' and 'Josi' are here." Serenity said.

"I already have on for Yugi. She's supposedly my 'cousin'. She could be from out of town, coming to see my play performance." Yugi thought out loud.

"That will work for you. Now for 'Josi'." Serenity and Yugi both looked at Joey. The blonde seemed to shrink under their calculating gazes.

"Well, we could have Josi have the same story…" Yugi started.

"No, Joey gets his looks from Dad and we don't want 'Josi' to have the same last name." Serenity said, thoughtfully.

"No cousins then and not a sister- that would be too close for Kaiba to _not_ know her." Yugi agreed.

"How 'bout a half-sista?" Joey asked.

"Joey, we just said-!"

"I know! But my dad… goes out a lot, so I could have tons of brothers or sistas dat I'll neva know 'bout. Why can't Josi be one?" Joey reasoned.

"Hmm… Josi could be curious about whom her father was and came looking for him, finding you and I, then decided to star for a while. That could work." Serenity said.

"Joey, about your father-?" Yugi began, but Joey cut him off with a hard glare.

"Don't ask Yug'… please…" the blonde added quietly. Opening his mouth to ask why, Yugi took one look at his friend and promptly shut it again. Everyone had their own secrets that they never want to bring to light. He wasn't going to force Joey to talk when he wasn't willing to talk himself.

"Well, both dates are set up for this Friday." Serenity said, messing with her cell phone.

"Serenity, how did you know-?"

"Kaiba and Sennen just texted me, asking me to ask my _friends_ Josi and Yuki out on a date (respectively) this Friday. Just thought you'd like to know." Serenity said.

"But that's in, like, two days!" Yugi whined.

"Then we better get started." Serenity said. The look in her eyes made Joey and Yugi gulp.

"St-started on what?" Joey asked.

"Given the fact that you two have a date in two days as girls and you know _nothing_ about the rules of femaledom, I'm going to teach you how to be proper women for your dates." Serenity said, crossing her arms. Her cheerful smile made shivers of fear run down Yugi and Joey's spines.

"You really don't have to-!" Yugi protested.

"Oh, yes I do." Serenity insisted.

"Is dis gonna hurt?" Joey whimpered… manly of course. Girls could be scary in some cases!

"I don't know. Depends on how well you do." Serenity's smile grew. "Now, get back into those dresses."

~two days later~

Yugi dropped himself into the drama club meeting chair. The two days of after school training with Serenity had been so intense that he hadn't even _looked_ over his script. This meeting was going to be much slower than he wished. That and today was the day of 'Yuki's' first (and _only_) date with Sennen. Speaking of which… SMACK!

"OW!" Yugi cried out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Serves you right for spacing out." A familiar teasing voice said. Yugi growled as Sennen placed himself as far from Yugi as possible, which ended up being right across from him in the circle of chairs.

"I wasn't spacing out!" Yugi protested. He most certainly did not space out- that's what girls did! (A/N: Yugi, that's a little inaccurate- Yugi: I DON'T CARE!)

"Sure you weren't, and I suppose you also have the script memorized?" Sennen taunted.

Shooting a glare once, Yugi looked down at his script, reading through the first few lines. Eyes widening, he realized that he did, indeed have it memorized, not only Riku, the main girl's part, but also every other part that was held within the play, to the last punctuation mark. A copy of this exact play was hidden under his bed for… reasons he'd rather not discuss.

"I do." Was his quiet answer.

"Excuse me?" Yugi could tell Sennen was surprised by the sound of his voice, even though he didn't look up. "No you don't!"

"Figures you would play a tyrant. It fits you." Yugi bit back. He looked up as Sennen flipped through the script in a rush, "What, didn't look over the script?"

"I was otherwise distracted." The older glared at him.

_With plans for you date with 'Yuki', I presume._ Yugi added in his head. He took a strange pleasure in seeing Sennen's face screw up in distaste at him being right.

"The greatest actor can adapt to any part, no matter how hard." The other eventually said, a smug smirk on his face, "That's more than what I can say for you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Yugi snapped.

"Well, obviously, you're playing a whiny, narrow-minded _girl. _ While you can be as whiny and narrow-minded as you want, there is _no_ way that you could act anything like a girl." Sennen taunted.

"Yes I can!" Yugi argued.

"Cannot and I bet you'll give up before the performance date comes." Sennen wagered.

"… I'll take you up on that bet." Yugi said, smirking himself. Surprised, Sennen frowned, not expecting that answer to his taunt.

"What are the stakes?" Sennen asked cautiously. If his rival was this happy and loose, something was up.

"Simple, if I make it to the performance date _and_ act my part flawlessly, you admit to the whole school that I'm a better actor then you'll ever be! ... and lick my shoes!" Yugi bet smugly.

"Fine." Sennen grinned evilly, making Yugi gulp, "However, if I win, you will admit to your horrible acting skills and _never_ act in a play again."

Phantomworks; yeah, I know, not very quick paced this time.

**Alice; yeah, definitely slow.**

Phantomworks; can't help it! I just finally got over my writer's block!

**Alice; whatever.**

Phantomworks; anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks; hey people, sorry, last night was a false alarm.

**Alice; here's the real update.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

"What? Never!" Yugi stood abruptly as if to prove his point. Calmly, Sennen stood as well, challenging him.

"Never then? Coward, it's just a bet." Sennen challenged.

_A bet that could cost me my career!_ Yugi screamed in his head. He was really tempted to leave Sennen unchallenged, but he would give anything to wipe that victory smirk off Sennen's face. His career though?

"Deal?" Sennen asked, thinking that Yugi would show his true colors and back down. He reached out his hand in the traditional deal-sealing ways. He smirked.

Yugi growled angrily.

"Deal!" he grabbed hold of Sennen's hand before the other could pull back. Both were shocked by Yugi's sudden decision. So much so that they didn't hear the door opening before,

"Hey, Yug'. What're ya doin' with Sennen?" Joey asked, confused.

"Nothing Joey." Yugi said, pulling away.

"Are ya sure? Cause somthin' seemed ta be goin' on." Joey said, suspiciously.

"Don't worry about that jerk, Joey. He's insignificant." Yugi assured his friend.

"Wha-hey! I am, too, important!" Sennen protested quite loudly. "You little worm! Wait until after school when I'll-!"

Yugi pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Sennen asked angrily, not liking to be ignored. Yugi gave him a knowing smile, holing the cell phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Yuki? Yeah, about your date with Sennen…" Yugi started, but before he could say anything else, Sennen had snatched his cell from his hand, "Hey! Give that back!"

The other took off, Yugi hot on his heels. The two raced through the maze of school hallways, Sennen always just out of Yugi's reach. Suddenly, the taller took a sharp turn into the men's bathroom. Over shooting slightly, Yugi immediately corrected his path only to come to a screeching stop.

Sennen held Yugi's phone over an open toilet, threateningly.

"Yugi? Hello?" a girl's voice called from the phone. It was Serenity, but Sennen didn't need to know that. Crimson eyes flicked toe the phone, then to the toilet then to Yugi, an evil smirk growing.

"You wouldn't…!" Yugi leapt forward to wrestle the phone away from his rival, but it was too late. Sennen's hand loosened, the phone falling from his grip, plummeting into the dirty toilet water. Pushing the flush handle with his foot, Sennen watched Yugi's prized cell phone go down the drain, literally.

"No!" Yugi cried out. Sennen laughed at Yugi's expense. The smaller simply stared, heartbroken, at the toilet as the other made to leave.

"Never try to tattle on me again, Mutou. There _can_ be worse punishments." With that being said, Sennen left Yugi to wallow in his misery. It was but moments later when Joey finally found his height-challenged friend.

"Yug'? You okay?" Joey asked.

"That jerk!" Yugi's voice came out a little more broken than he had intended. Taking a deep breath, Yugi took a few moments to compose himself. _It's just a phone, Yugi. It's not the end of the world… right, sure, like I'm going to stop caring because of that._

"Come on; let's just get to the club meeting." Yugi said dejectedly.

"Oh, it's been moved ta next Monday 'cause you 'nd Sennen were 'late'." Joey said,

"How late?"

"Well, half da meetin' is ova so… half da meetin' late." Joey said, doing the 'math' in his head.

Yugi face palmed in irritation. This is what he got for coming in on time! Last time, he was late and got a girl's part. This time, he was on time and got his cell phone flushed and the meeting moved. There was no way this day could get any worse.

"Hey, what time's your date wit' Sennen?" Joey asked, innocently curious.

"**** it!" Yugi shouted.

Phantomworks; yes, I know it's short. But it is just setting up for the next really long chapter. Oh, and who want Joey's part to be put up as another story, not interfering with this one, but there for those who want to read it?

**Alice; if you just decided on that, why don't you do it anyway.**

Phantomworks: cause I'm lazy and the less work I have to do, the happier I am. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks; hey everyone! Sorry that the last one was so late! But it took a while for me to get around the whole 'error' issue.

**Alice; which she did and now brings you the newest chapter.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

Yuki shifted in her skirt uncomfortably. She was riding the bus to the diner where she and Se- Yami had first met. Amethyst eyes narrowing, she ran over a few choice words and incidences about her 'cousin' that she was going to yell at Yami for.

Not that she could actually say them of course, but still…

"Whoa!" she yelped, the bus coming to a surprise stop.

"Domino city, down town food court." The bus driver announced. Yep, that was her stop. Yuki got up with a few others and filed out of the bus. Sure, she could've just walked, but she had been coerced into wearing high heels today. Stumbling out of the bus, she vowed to never wear them again.

Ever.

"Careful there, beautiful." Yuki froze as strong arms wrapped around her. The familiar voice only staved off her fears of a pervert grabbing her, leaving the fears of being found out to flourish.

"Let go of me!" she protested. Surprised, Sennen –er –Yami let go, taking a step back. Yuki dusted her dress off, "Do you _usually_ go around hugging people you barely know?" she snapped.

"No…" Se-Yami looked off to the side, making him seem strangely suspicious. "Not much…"

"… I'm not going to comment on that. Is there a reason that you called me here?" Yuki put her hands on her hips.

"Yes. How about some coffee?" Yami asked, smiling pleasantly, causing Yuki to blush slightly –not that she would admit to it. Before she could protest, Yami locked their hands together and all but dragged her after him into the nearest café, smiling the entire way. That smile was really starting to creep her out.

~at the café~

"I don't remember agreeing to this." Yuki grumbled as she found herself sitting with her… 'cousin's' arch rival, drinking coffee. Of course, her coffee was high on sugar and cream, because she couldn't _stand _black coffee.

"You did when you came here to meet up with me." Yami said as he took a sip of his black coffee. Just the way he liked it.

"No, I came here to tell you that I'm not interested. So leave me and my cousin alone." She stared hard into his eyes as if to prove her point.

"Not interested?" those words had never been applied to Yami before (other than the Yugi-fan girls), so he had no idea how to react to them. Did he just get _rejected_? (Le gasp!)

"Yes. Not interested." Yuki affirmed. Yep, rejection.

"And may I ask why?" Yep, he was miffed at being rejected.

"Who would want to go out with a jerk?" Yuki said without thinking.

"A jerk? Now who's talking! You barely know me! I have been nothing but polite to you." Yami steamed.

"To me." She agreed, "To my cousin though, you've been anything _but_ polite."

"I have not!" he protested childishly.

"You flushed his phone down the toilet." She dead-panned. Blinking, Yami looked away from her accusing amethyst eyes. Those color eyes must run in the family.

"And you threatened him with worse, dumped water on him in the middle of _October,_ and more. He's also told me of how much of a playboy you are." She said. There was no way she was going anywhere with him, especially if it was only for sec. she wondered briefly what his reaction would be if he saw what was underneath the girly clothes and fingernail polish.

She suddenly cursed Serenity for doing this to her.

"I am _not_ a playboy!" he protested, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Oh, Yugi was going to _pay_ for this!

"Then prove it." Yuki crossed her arms, challengingly.

"Pardon?" Yami raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Prove to me that you aren't all those things." Yuki said. She had seen a sudden opening in the boy's defenses that would get her 'cousin' a break from all the taunts.

"How?" he asked cautiously.

"Hmmm… how about this. You don't taunt him or bully him again while I'm here." She suggested.

_**** it! What is it with bets and these people?_ Yami wondered, "Then you'll go out with me?"

Yuki froze. She had forgotten that that was how this conversation started. Fidgeting, she thought about ways to get out of a serious relationship with her ri-cousin's rival and still keep him from bullying her –cousin.

"Only if it's only hugs or kisses. No serious stuff." She relented.

"What?" Yami stood abruptly, angered by this mere girl.

"You heard me. Think of it as a way to prove you aren't a playboy." She said, crossing her arms cockily.

That reminded him of someone, but Yami couldn't quite remember who…

"Rrrrgh! Fine, we'll do this your way." Yami reluctantly agreed.

"And no cheating on me." She added, for 'girl' effects.

"Fine." He grunted, "What's your phone number?"

Yuki blinked, "um… I don't have one."

"What are you talking about? Everyone who has a phone has a number."

"I live from out of town. I'm staying for Yugi's performance." Her cousin's name left a weird taste on her tongue.

"Cell phone then?"

"Uh… dropped it in ice tea." Eh, close enough.

Yami stared at her with an amused look, "We need to fix that."

"I know! I'm saving up money, but I-!" she squeaked when he pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go get you a new phone." He said, smiling. He really shouldn't smile like that; it made chills run down her spine. (_Not pleasant!_ She tried to convince herself, _not pleasant at all!_)

"You really don't have to-!"

"Oh no, I insist." Yami said as he dragged the two away. Once a new phone was bought for Yuki and Yami had added his number to the first speed dial and her's to his likewise, he went on to walk her to the bus stop.

"May I ask to escort you home?" he asked, a bit worried for her to be on the bus alone. No one was allowed to molest her except for him!

No… hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses! Remember! … Wait a minute…

"No, I'll be fine. Bye!" Yuki turned to leave then, but was stopped by a hold on her wrist. Turning to look, she blinked innocently at him. She wasn't worried about getting caught if he _still_ hadn't figured it out. However, she was not prepared for what he _did_ do.

Warm lips captured her own, forcing a muffled squeak from her.

Yami gently forced his tongue into her mouth, drawing hers into a playful war for dominance. She fought back much harder than he had expected, but he still won the right to investigate her moist cavern. She tasted like the sweetest cinnamon and sugar combination he had ever known.

Yuki moaned slightly, rational thought taking a vacation for the moment as she pushed herself closer to this person that brought such pleasure. He tasted like exotic spices with a tingling, dangerous edge.

Wait… _he_?

The bus pulled up beside them then. Taking the distraction as an escape route, Yuki pulled away, face flushed and breath heavy. Yami smirked at the expression, watching her face grow redder.

"I-I… I have to go!" she rushed to the bus (after untangling herself from Yami's arms). Paying the bus fair, she quickly took a window seat, trying to calm herself down. Glancing to the side, her face grew hotter when she saw Yami still watching her. She quickly turned her head away.

Flipping her cell phone open, she dialed a well-known number.

"Hello, Serenity?"

"Yugi! Or is it still Yuki?"

"Yuki. Anyway, the plan worked perfectly! He was totally duped! Didn't even recognize me!"

"Great, so you managed to deter his advances?"

Yuki blinked, "What?"

"You know, uninterest him, get him to stop going after you? The plan?"

The plan was to go on the date to get Ya-Sennen to give up on him…

Now they were 'dating'.

"****!"

Phantomworks; oh, Yugi is too easily distracted. :3

**Alice: you're telling me.**

Phantomworks; anyways, I finally have spring break! So hopefully that will mean more updates, but I can't guarantee anything… please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Sorry, my computer got like 38 viruses so I couldn't update a lot like I had wanted.

**Alice; stop apologizing and start the story!**

Phantomworks: okay okay! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

_Okay, once Joey gets home, we have to make __**another**__ plan to get Yuki off the hook!_ 'Yuki' thought as the bus came to a stop. The bus driver called out the name of her destination and she stood.

"Hey there baby, why don't you come play with us?" a group of cat-calling and guffawing men said. Yuki turned to stare at them warningly.

"Touch me and I'll rip off your ****s, shove them so far up your ***s that you'll forever feel the burn of shame." She hissed. The men could see the rage in her eyes. Today was _so_ not a good day.

"Eep!" the men backed off, letting her through. Calmly, she walked off the bus and into her friend Serenity's house.

"So, how'd it go?" Serenity greeted.

"****! ****! ****! ****!"

"… I'm guessing that was 'not well' … did he find out?" Serenity asked, worriedly.

Yuki ripped 'her' wig off, grabbing her spare clothes and stalking into the bathroom, "**** no!"

"Was that a 'no, not well' or a 'no he didn't find out'?" She called after her.

"Both! He's so ignorant that he didn't figure it out, _nor_ did he even _think_ of giving up!" the enraged voice growled from beyond closed doors. The sound of clothes rustling could be heard.

"… so what does it mean?"

"What does it mean? What does it mean?" the door slammed open, Yugi throwing the hated dress to the ground. "It means that we're ****-ing DATING!"

Serenity 'eep'ed, cowering behind the couch. Yugi paced angrily. "What was I thinking? I shouldn't've agreed! Yes, I would like it if he left me, 'Yugi' alone, but now-? Now I'll have to be even _more_ careful, can't let _anyone_ even _think_ about-! Ergh! It's all _his_ fault!"

Fuming, Yugi threw himself into the vacant armchair, grumbling under his breath. Cautiously, Serenity crept out of her hiding place.

"Um… t-tea?" she stuttered, prepared to dive for cover again.

"Please?" Yugi breathed, dropping his head into his hands. Taking this chance to escape, Serenity scurried to the kitchen. Breathing deeply to calm himself, Yugi slowly replayed the night in his head, from the surprise hug to the surprise kiss.

Why was everything a 'surprise' with Sennen? Ever the cell phone!

"Hey guys! I'm ho~me! … AND I GOT A PS3!"

Yugi's head shot up at Josi's obnoxiously loud voice. Josi didn't have enough money to buy a gaming system of that caliber so how-?

The blonde came in then, still wearing the golden dress (it matched her hair according to Serenity) and wig. She was also carrying quite a lot of plastic bags.

"You sill _neva_ guess what happen'd!" Josi gushed.

Yugi gave her a dubious look, "You talked Kaiba into buying you your early Christmas list."

"Wha-? How d'ja know?" Josi looked comically shocked and deflated that she couldn't share the news since her friend already knew.

"Good guess." Yugi said, eyeing the sacks that the blonde had yet to put down. "So that was your plan to get him to give up?"

"Eh?" the blonde looked up from rifling through the sacks to get to the PS3, along with grabbing her real clothes.

"You know, get Kaiba to give up on you so that we don't get caught or worse?" Yugi asked, half-scared to tell his friend he had fails, half-suspicious that the blonde had failed as well.

Honey-brown eyes grew wide and he stood abruptly, "WHAT?"

Yugi leaned back into the chair for safety, "Um, I take that as a 'no'?"

Cursing all the way to the bathroom and while changing as well, Joey came back in only to sulk beside the bags of material goods. He didn't even _open_ another sack, just staring at them in disgust.

Sighing, Yugi called into the kitchen, "Serenity, it's safe, he's calmed down."

Poking her head in, Serenity scanned the area quickly before coming in with tea for her and Yugi and coke for her brother. Sitting as far away as possible from the two time bombs, she began the standard Q+A.

"So, does anyone want to tell me what happened?"

Looking to Joey and seeing that the blonde was still glaring at his new toys, Yugi turned back to Serenity, "I'll start, I guess."

"Where's you two go?" she ask, innocently.

"We met at the diner, then he dragged me to a café and then to an appliance store."

"Why'd he drag you there?"

"Well, at the café, I… 'Yuki' had said that she dropped her phone in ice tea."

"Why?"

"'cause I don't have a phone and he asked for her number."

"Why?"

"Sennen flushed my phone."

"No, I mean, why did he want her number?"

Yugi scowled (it was _not_ a pout). He really didn't want to talk about that, "Cause we made a bet."

"And he'd need Yuki's phone number for this because…?"

"The bet was that since he was a jerk and a playboy, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of Yugi, nor stop picking on me. He said he could. We made a bet. He and Yuki are now dating." Yugi said, his tone slipped. Even Joey had turned to stare at him.

"Those bets'll be tha death of ya." Joey so sophisticatedly said. Amethyst eyes narrowing at the wall, Yugi grunted an 'I know.'

Hazel eyes turning to Joey, Serenity pinned him with her curious stare, "And you? How did it go with Kaiba?"

"Er… well…" scratching the back of his head, the blonde gave a final death glare to the plastic bags before giving an _almost_ shy (because he was _not_ shy) glance at his sister and friend, "Er… do I hafta?"

"Joey, it can't be any worse than mine." Yugi said, thinking about the parts he _hadn't_ mentioned… like the kiss.

"Oh, I tink it can." Yugi rolled his eyes at his friend's stubbornness.

"Prove it."

"Erm…" Joey frowned at how he had fallen into that trap… again. "Well, we went to da mall 'nd walk'd 'nd talk'd 'nd stuff. Talk'd 'bout videogames mostly. Tink he was happy dat I wasn't spoutin' girly nonsense. I made up a last name too- Walker works, right?"

He was silent for a second, both his sister and Yugi staring at him expectantly, "Oh, 'nd I got him to buy me stuff."

"Where's the part where you get him to give up on you?" serenity asked.

"Eh-heh, well, ya see… I forgot." He hung his head.

"You're on a date with the person you _hate_, and you _forgot_?" Yugi clarified.

"Well, I don't see _you_ getting' Sennen ta leave ya alone!" Joey protested.

"I have a _reason_ though. If you can call losing my temper and making a bet a 'reason'." Yugi added.

"Boys, boys, boys. No need to fight!" Serenity soothed. Both growled at each other once more, before huffing and turning away. Rolling her eyes, she continued, "Well, since you two have missed the main point of actually _going_ on those dates, we'll have to move on to the hard stuff."

They both looked at her, confused, "What?"

"… You really don't expect to be able to pull this off for much longer if they decide to get frisky, right?" she gave them a hard stare as they paled, "You can't just stop in the middle now, you have to go all the way."

"M-meaning?" Yugi asked.

"No more boxers under your skirts. You have to wear _panties_." Serenity grinned deviously. "And you'll have to use _pads_."

"P-pads?" Yugi shrank against his chair as Joey simply stared at his sister, horrified, "What are th-those?"

Serenity smirked evilly. Oh how she _loved _to play with 'dolls'.

Phantomworks: well, there you go. That's the latest chapter.

**Alice; wow, and the two still don't know? Kaiba and Yami? Really.**

Phantomworks; well… maybe not… you'll just have to see!


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks; hey, this one is early this week because I'm going out of town this weekend.

**Alice; and? Who cares, we all want to read the fic.**

Phantomworks;… I feel very underappreciated I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 9

Hearing his phone ring, Yami quickly picked it up, hoping it was Yuki-

"Hello, cousin."

No such luck.

"What is it Seto?"

"Just calling to see how _your_ date went."

Crimson eyes narrowed, "Not exactly how I had planned. Apparently Mutou has been talking behind my back."

"Obviously, you _are_ rivals after all."

"Well, it was to _Yuki_, his _cousin_. It took me _forever_ to get her to agree to go out with me."

"… You made a bet with her, didn't you?"

"… Maybe?"

"Those bet will be the death of you, you realize that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Mother." Yami rolled his eyes sarcastically at his cousin, even though the other couldn't see.

":Don't roll your eyes at me."

Or maybe he could.

"Anyway, what was the bet?"

"I have to be 'nice' to Mutou and Yuki will date me… oh, and I can't get anywhere past first base." Yami ranted unhappily.

"Hah! It hasn't even been one day and she has you whipped!"

Gritting his teeth, Yami growled, "No. She. Doesn't!"

"Does too! You're already listening and, dare I say, _obeying_ her wishes? If that isn't whipped, I don't know what is!"

"I. AM. NOT. **WHIPPED!**" Yami shouted into the phone, not knowing his cousin had been prepared and had the phone _far_ from his sensitive ears. "And I can prove it!"

"How?"

"By the time we break up, we will have gone all the way _at least_ once!" Yami vowed before slamming his phone shut.

~with Seto~

Seto stared at his phone for a few minutes, amused. His cousin was so easy to manipulate. If only he knew…

Pressing the enter key on his laptop, the CEO waited patiently for the high-tech search engine to finish looking through all the personal identities of the population of Japan. It didn't take long; after all, Seto was the CEO of a multi-million dollar company with extensive resources at his disposal.

A message flashed on his screen after a few moments and Seto's smirk widened, "Knew it."

The pale fluorescent teal message that flashed on his screen said the following:

**YUKI MINATO**

**JOSEPHINE WALKER**

**IDENTIES NOT FOUND**

Oh yes, if only his cousin knew.

Phantomworks; see? Not everyone is stupid!

**Alice; only Yami.**

Phantomworks; only Yami. (^^) also, I have decided to type up Joey's view in a separate story later… I don't know when, but later and its name is most likely going to be 'Delicious Deceit'. Anyway, please review! (^^)


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: here's the next chapter! (^^)

**Alice: heh, Seto found out. Wonder what he'll do.**

Phantomworks; I'll write Joey's story later… much later. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 10

"Oh my Ra!" Yugi slumped into his seat, exhausted and mentally scarred for life. Who knew there were so many things girls did to be… _girly?_ Shaving your legs, shaving your pits, shaving… other places… and loads of burning lotion slathered on after wards. Not to mention their clothes!

Oh how he hated pads!

_Who knew there would be something girls shove in their bras to make their busts __**bigger**__?_ He marveled slightly at the information as he leaned forward to rest his head on his desk. _Ugh! I don't think I can do this!_

"Mutou."

_No! Not now! I don't wanna deal with __**you**__!_

"Hey, don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!"

"Go'way." Yugi mumbled, not looking up to see his rival.

"No. I won't leave until I have said what I want to." Groaning, Yugi motioned for the other to continue, still not looking up or really caring to, "Hmph, fine. Be that way. Anyway, I'm telling you that I'm not going to start anymore fights with you so you better do the same."

Yugi sat up, actually looking at his rival in surprise, "What? What brought this on?"

"… If we are going to make this play work, we can't be constantly fighting. Let's call a truce until the final performance is over." Crimson eyes burned with a hidden meaning but Yugi didn't bother to try to figure it out.

He already knew.

"Whatever." He agreed, shrugging and laying his head back on his desk. The other stalked off. Heh, and he called _Yugi_ a bad actor.

"What'cha smilin' for, Yug'?" Joey asked, sitting down just as the first bell rang.

"Nothing, Joey. Nothing…"

~later at the drama club~

_Ugh! Why couldn't this play be something other than __**this one**__? I'd have preferred Romeo and Juliette to … no wait, that has a kissing scene… not that this one doesn't but… how about Sleeping Beauty –wait… no, I wouldn't get much screen time… hah! Beauty and the Beast! ... But we did that last time. Erg! Why did it have to be this play?" _Yugi grumbled as he sat down in the drama club chair. He glared at Ya-Sennen.

"What?" the other snapped.

"Nothing." Yugi growled, leaning back in his seat and turning his glare onto his script. _But there's nothing I can do to change it… and it's the least I could do for her._

"Why are you glaring at the script?" Crimson eyes blinked curiously.

"What's it matter?" Yugi countered, flipping to the end of the script, searching for something. Having found it, he put his index finger in his place and flipped the script closed.

"It was just a question! You don't have to get all angry about it." Sennen defended himself.

"Tch." Yugi clicked his tongue. The rest of the club drifted in then, effectively silencing their conversation.

"Okay everyone. We'll be reading through the script today. Try to add as much emotion as you can." The director, Seto Kaiba, said quite emotionlessly himself. Receiving a nod from everyone, Kaiba motioned for the narrator to start.

"In a long forgotten time and faraway land, there lived a cruel king. He could treat his villagers with the kindest heart, but dealt his enemies the cruelest hand. Though first and foremost was his desire. His heart's desire was of the fairest maiden of the lands…" the narrator continued for a little while longer before the other actors read their own scripts.

Yami had to follow along with the script since all had a different pace to how they read their script and if they accidentally skipped a ling, he needed to know. Looking up, he noticed that Mutou had his eyes closed and was leaning back in his chair, his script closed.

_Hmph, fallen asleep have you?_ Yami wondered. Reading ahead in his script, Yami grinned evilly, seeing Mutou's first line coming up, right after his own.

"Lady Riku, fairest of the maidens of Yamato, our great country, I ask of you to be my bride and rule the kingdom at my side." Yami's low voice brought everyone's attention to him. After an appropriate pause, Mutou opened his eyes, a strange look in them.

"I refuse, my king." Yami's eyes widened. How did Mutou know where they were in the script if he hadn't been following? Did he really have it memorized?

"You refuse? Refuse! This is not a request, Lady Riku! No one defies the king!" his voice roughened angrily. Mutou was _not_ better than him.

"Still, I refuse. I have no wish to live in luxury or rule anything. I am needed here, where my family and friends are. _This_ is where I belong." Mutou's eyes and face remained a strange, passive calm, much like his voice. It gave his character a defiance that wasn't originally in the script (well, to Yami at least).

"Then perhaps I should take them away? How will you feel, I wonder, when all you hold dear are nothing but rotting corpses!" Yami growled angrily. Angry at the other's defiance, at his ability to play the part and at the smaller's cousin for making that bet that disallowed Yami from bullying Mutou.

Amethyst eyes widening in 'fear', Yugi seemed to shrink as he continued with his script, "No, please! I beg of you, leave them be!"

"Either you come with me or I shall take them and leave you here, alone. It is one choice or the other, not both." Crimson eyes narrowed. How was Mutou able to get himself so much into character in so little time? He didn't even seem to like the script!

Mutou paused, indecision battling in his eyes before lowering his head submissively, his bangs covering his eyes, "As you wish, my king. I will marry at your request. However, if I may ask one request of my own?"

"Dost depend on what it is."

"Please, just give me a little more time with my family. Two months is all I ask!" peering up at him, Mutou seemed like he was about to cry. Now he was getting _too_ into character.

"One month. That is all you will get. I'm leaving a guard here as well to make sure you uphold your promise." Yami grounded out. He _would_ figure out what was up and soon.

"With that, the tyrant king left for his castle, leaving a guard as he had said. The narrator picked up once again. Noticing that Mutou's eyes had closed again, Yami wanted to whack him over the head with his script for acting so laid-back, but restrained himself for Yuki's sake. He was not losing the bet with Seto just because his temper got the better of him.

Club practice ended rather soundly with the declaration of the next meeting date being the next week's Wednesday. Watching as Mutou prepared to leave, Yami smiled smugly.

"Che, Seto, really? You had to pick _this_ script for our fall play?" he saw Mutou freeze and tense, "It's not even worth _cattle dung_, it's so dull."

"Uh, Yami, I don't think-!"

Too late.

Mutou's fist connected cleanly with Yami's cheekbone, an awful 'crunch' sound ringing through the now silent drama club. Almost in slow motion, Yami fell back from the force of it, turning to stare at Mutou, shocked. His rival had never lashed out physically before!

Seto barely caught his cousin before the other fell to the ground. The director couldn't afford one of his star actors getting injured… well, anymore injured than the punch to the face. His cousin had deserved it.

Silence rang quite loudly as everyone awaited Yami's reaction. Crimson eyes glaring- alit with hate- Yami slowly rose, growling menacingly. Mutou glared at him, and then he did something that made Yami's anger flare violently yet made his blood run cold.

Mutou smirked.

"You can't hurt me without losing you-know-who."

The threat hung in the air, Mutou waiting to see what Yami would do. The other glared at him threateningly, but otherwise stood down, "That's what I thought."

With that, Mutou picked up his things and left, his blonde friend following after him loyally.

Yami growled. On, Mutou would pay for this, he's make sure of that!

Phantomworks; there you have it.

**Alice: who thinks they know who Yugi is talking about and why he punched Yami?**

Phantomworks: please review! (^^)


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: sorry that this was late guys, I had the school auction (which I made 275 cake pops, 10 cakes and 4 theme cakes for) and my school's Banquet this weekend.

**Alice: by banquet, she means prom.**

Phantomworks: yes, but there's no dancing.

**Alice: 'cause dancing makes babies.**

Phantomworks; so says my health teacher so it _must_ be true.

**Alice: obviously.**

Phantomworks; anyway, on with the story. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 11

"Yug's? You okay?" Joey asked, concerned for his strangely silent friend.

"He doesn't know anything! Nothing about me! How could he just-?" Yugi exhaled sharply, then tried to regain his composure, "I'm fine, Joey, just mad is all."

"Why'd ya freak out like dat?" blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The smaller slid his eyes to the ground.

"Don't ask, Joey. {lease, just… don't."

Nodding in understanding, Joey left it at that and the two continued on silently. That is, until Yugi's cell phone signaled that he had received a text.

"?" digging his phone out of his pocket, Yugi's eyes widened marginally at the caller's I.D., "What does _he_ what?"

"What?" Joey asked, looking over his friend's shoulder.

"Sennen sent 'Yuki' a text."

"W'l, text 'em back. What's he askin' fer anyway?" the blonde shrugged, "Probably sappy boyfriend/girlfriend stuff or maybe he's just rantin' 'bout ya."

"He asked her on another date." Eyebrows furrowing, Yugi answered the text.

Sry, bz 2day.

**Doing what?**

Job.

**Oh… what job?**

Secret! (^^)

**Even 2 me?**

Me 2 no, u 2 find out.

**I will.**

…

**Tomorrow? **

Tomorrow what?

**Date.**

… I'll think about it.

**Cool, 3 u.**

Yugi blinked. _Love you?_ How was he supposed to respond to that?

"What?" Joey asked, seeing an astonished look on his friend's face.

"He just texted… uh…" struggling for words, Yugi showed him his phone. Quickly reading it, Joey blinked… then blinked again… then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Wow, Sennen must have it bad for Yuki." He commented.

"What do I do? If I don't answer back, he'll think Yuki hates him, blame me and who _knows_ what he'll do to me!" Yugi panicked slightly.

"Then say 'Ditto' or something. Not like you have to mean it." Joey said, turning to keep walking. Pouting (I mean scowl! Scowling!) Yugi quickly texted back 'Yuki's' answer, then put his phone away. His heart beat a little quicker as he ran to catch up with his friend.

Love you too.

~with Yami~

Yami's eyes widened slightly at the message that popped up on his phone. He had thought that Yuki still hated him or at least disliked him, so this had been a pleasant surprise.

_**Love…**_ he smirked. He was one step closer to winning his cousin's bet. Wincing, he put a hand over his chest, his heart. Why did it hurt? Thinking of his bet? Shaking his head, to clear his mind, the dark teen turned his thoughts to more pressing matters.

How to get back at Mutou without Yuki realizing anything.

Phantomworks; wow, Yami still hasn't figured it out.

**Alice: and what's this? Yugi's developing feelings for Yami? Ooo~oh! I think I know where this is going!**

Phantomworks: rape scene? (^^)

**Alice: (O_O) uh… no… no I was going to go with 'lovey-dovey' date scene.**

Phantomworks:… I…. I was… too?

**Alice:… (-_-0) we need to talk about your problems.**

Phantomworks; problem? What problem? I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! Oh and please review! (^^)


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 12

"Just once."

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

"Just make this one exception to the rules…"

"No means _no_, Yami."

"Why _not_?" Yami slammed his fist onto the table. Eyeing him warily, Yuki crossed her arms in a huff.

"_Why_?" she countered.

"Because he _started_ it! I have to do _something_ about it!" Yami hissed, crimson eyes a blaze.

"Doing nothing _is_ something." Yuki said simply.

"I don't accept that! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I can't take sides in this. It's between you and Yugi." Yuki said.

"You're already taking sides!"

"No, I'm merely keeping you two in check."

"Then why haven't' you done anything to Mutou?"

"_Yugi_ I have already talked to. He knows now how to act. However, I think you had garnered his reaction."

"What? How!"

"You called the script of the play you two are doing trash, right?" waiting for a nod, Yuki continued, "His mother, my aunt, wrote that play."

Crimson eyes widened before narrowing, "Still! He didn't have to punch me for it! He could have told me and asked me to apologize."

"Would you have?"

"Tch, no."

"Then I think he expressed himself correctly." Yuki said, a knowing look in her eyes.

"He hit me!" Yami screeched.

"You insulted his _mother_." Yuki pointed out, uncrossing her arms and laying her hands in her lap.

"His mother can go eat dirt!" Yami hissed angrily. A 'slap' brought the whole diner to a silent stand-still. Blinking, crimson eyes slowly turned to lock with teary-eyed amethyst.

"His _mother_ is _dead_!" she spat angrily. A couple of tears trickled down her cheeks as she stood from the table and stormed out of the diner. Every eye watched her leave, and then snapped back to Yami who sat there, mouth gaping. Feeling the pressure from everyone, Yami jumped to his feet and ran after Yuki.

"Yuki! Wait! I-I didn't know! Come back!"

The dark teen found her not too far from the diner. A couple of thugs had cornered her and were trying to get her into a secluded alley.

"What's'a matter, girly? Yer boyfriend make ya cry?"

"We be much betta dan _him_! Come wit' us fer a while!"

"No!" she protested as one grabbed her arm, "Let me go! Leave me alone! Go away or I'll-!"

"Or you'll what?"

Yuki was starting to hyper ventilate. There's no _way_ she could take on all four at once! And they were backing her more and more into the alley! What was she going to do? Spotting Se- Yami a few yards away, staring dumbfounded, she sent him a pleading look.

"Please! Don't!" she fought back weakly against the 'leader's' hold. "No! Stop it!"

Suddenly, the farthest thug from her dropped like a rock and the second farthest quickly followed suit. The last two turned quickly to face their attacker. The one grasping her arm jerked her forward, tripping her to her knees.

"Ah!" she cried out, pained. The other thug (not holding her arm) was sent flying into the opposite ally wall, before she got a good look at her rescuer.

With the sun behind him, her rescuer's face was shrouded in shadows, all except her demon-like crimson eyes. She shivered delicately, fear making her heart speed up (or at least that's what she told herself). At that moment, she was really happy that she had never deserved Yami's full amount of anger.

"Are you going to let her go? Or am I going to have to _make_ you?" the shadowed figure spoke evenly, deadly. It didn't even _sound_ like the man she knew.

"U-uh…!" the thug unclenched his hand stupidly, still staring dumb-struck at the person who had downed his three buddies in less than five minutes. Still fearful of the figure in front of her, Yuki barely registered the fact that she was free.

"Good, now, if you don't want me to hurt you, I suggest you get as far away from here as possible." The voice said coldly. It left no room for debate. Whimpering like a kicked dog, the last thug ran off, tail between his legs. Paralyzed with fear, Yuki could only watch as the hard crimson eyes glanced down at her and softened. He knelt in front of her.

"Yuki, it's okay now. They're gone; you don't have to cry." The teen said, tenderly wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks. Breaking down completely, she latched onto Yami, burying her face in his chest. The reality of what had just (almost) happened hit her like a ton of bricks and she sobbed, tears staining his shirt.

Quietly, he held her, rubbing her back soothingly. If she was crying because she was almost… or if it was because of him, he didn't know. All he knew was that his temper got the better of him again, three men were unconscious (the fourth having been so scared that he peed himself) and his newest girlfriend was crying in his arms.

Glancing over at the three unconscious, he had only one thought in his head, _I hope I didn't kill them…_

Phantomworks; YAAAAAY! RAPE SCENE!

**Alice: one, that's not an **_**actual**_** rape scene and two, PROBLEMS, GIRL!**

Phantomworks; ….. Okay, I _may_ have a _few small_ problems, but nothing life threatening… to me. Anyway, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks: and the newly awaited chapter is here!

**Alice; finally.**

Phantomworks: hey! I'm doing a good job getting them on every week! Cut me some slack here!

**Alice; feh, whatever.**

Phantomworks: fine, maybe I won't go update for another month. See if I care! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 13

_I can't believe I let him take me to Serenity's house!_ Yugi exclaimed in his head. Sure, he had been… emotionally distraught and had probably needed the help, but his sanity be D****ED!

Now it would be even _harder_ to hide his identity from Sennen!

Sighing irritatedly, he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Where was his friend? They were supposed to be at the school gates at 3 p.m. to go to the arcade.

_Please don't tell me that Joey get detention… again!_ Yugi pleaded the heavens. Hefting himself into a sitting position on the school gates, he prepared for a long wait.

"Hey, Mutou!" a voice called his attention.

_Why is it every ****-ing time I'm alone?_ Yugi screamed in his head, glaring at the sky, _you really hate me, don't you?_

"Mutou, I'm talking to you!"

"WHAT?" he hissed as his rival came to stop a few feet from the school entrance/exit.

"I have something I… I want to say that… I…" the other boy seemed to be struggling with something. Yugi raised a delicate eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot or are you going to spit it out already?" Yugi asked.

"I apologize for my actions yesterday!" his rival suddenly spat. Blinking, Yugi stared at him, bemused.

"The 'Great Yami Sennen' is actually apologizing? To me, Yugi Mutou, of all people? This is a day for the history books!" Yugi commented sarcastically.

Sennen glared at him before looking away, "Make fun of me if you want, but I'm serious. I shouldn't have talked that way about your mother's script. I know I would have done the same if anyone had talked that way about my late mother."

"Your mom died? Wait, how did you know my mom wrote the script?" Yugi didn't _remember_ telling Sennen anything about his mother, but he had purposefully tried to erase the events of yesterday from his mind.

"Yuki told me yesterday in defense for your actions." Sennen said.

"What else did she tell you?"

"Only that your mother died, nothing else. I understand how you feel. My mother when I was little and-!"

"Understand? You think you _understand_? I bet your mom died in a car crash, swift and simple. There one moment and gone the next! Bet you didn't even realize what had happened until it was too late! It wasn't the same with me." Yugi glared heatedly at Sennen, tears forming in his eyes.

"What do you mean? There was nothing simple about my mother's death! Do you realize how much pain comes from that? Of course you do! Your mother's dead too! At least, that's what I thought, but apparently I was wrong!" Sennen hissed, his eyes a mix of fire and ice, hatred and cold indifference.

"No, you're the one in the wrong! You think you had it bad! My mom was there, but she could do anything! Couldn't take care of me, couldn't take care of even herself! You don't know what it's like to watch her body waste away, her brilliant mind become feeble with sickness! _You_ didn't have to _sit_ and_ watch_ as she slowly disappeared from your life. _You _didn't have that feeling of _helplessness_ that I had! So don't you _dare_ say that _you_ can _understand!_ **You don't know me!**

"You don't know me…" he mumbled the last line, the whisper getting caught in his throat are tears ran freely from his eyes.

Before the other could say anything, he jumped off his perch and raced down the sidewalk, his only intent to get home and wish this day never happened.

Yami stood, shell-shocked at what just happened. He had thought he had known his rival so well, but now? There was an unusual feeling in his heart that burned at him from the inside out. It was the same one that had made his apologize to Mutou before, though much bigger this time. Usually he could ignore it, but now…?

What was this feeling?

Phantomworks: and there you have another chapter.

**Alice: seriously? That short?**

Phantomworks; hey, I'm working up to longer chapters. Oh and for those who want a Joey story like this, you're going to have to wait for a while. I'll make it after I'm done with this one… and also, there's a double date coming up soon.

**Alice; what?**

Phantomworks; please review!(^^)


	14. Chapter 14

Phantomworks: hey, here's the next chapter.

**Alice: we're not even half-way done yet.**

Phantomworks: I know! This turned out to be longer than I expected!

I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 14

"You really can't tell me anything else?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry; it's not my place to reveal anything else. If you want to know more, ask Yugi." Yuki said, more quiet than usual. Tonight (Friday night) the two were at a diner in downtown Domino on a date. "Why do you want to know anyway? I thought you two were rivals."

"WE are, it's just… there's so much I don't know about him when I thought I knew everything. It's strange. Like the more I know, the less 'rival'-like he seems. I don't get it." Yami stared hard at the food he had spent nearly twenty minutes picking at. "And when I made him cry the other day –NOT ON PURPOSE I SWEAR! – but when he did, I … felt weird. Bad? I don't know, it's strange. I've never felt like that before."

_Is he talking about… __**guilt**__?_ Yuki wondered. _Nah, probably just petty pity._ Though she couldn't be sure.

"Never mind, I'll figure it out later." Shaking his head, the teen instantly brightened as he remembered his cousin's suggestion, "Hey, this Saturday, would you like to go on a double date with my cousin, Seto and his _date_?"

_He's stressing the word 'date' to show that Seto's taken. As if I don't already know._ Yuki mentally rolled her eyes, but out loud, she agreed, "Sure!"

"Great. He and I were planning on a picnic if that is fine with you." Yami smiled.

_Ugh, great. Bees and ants and dirt… man, I sound like a girl!_ She berated herself, "That's fantastic!"

"Perfect! I'll pick you up at 11'!" with that, they paid for their meal and Yami walked her home, still protective because of what happened last time. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

Blushing, Yuki looked down, embarrassed at the new nickname. Smirking, Yami drew her close for a last passionate goodnight kiss. Slowly, Yuki's mind fogged up as she let herself fall deeper into the kiss until their lunges burned for air. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile before Yuki pulled away.

"tomorrow." She agreed before closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door in an effort to calm her beating heart.

"YUGI!" a scream tore through the small house.

Well, so much for calming her heart.

"What, Joey?" Yugi answered, pulling off his wig and gathering up his clothes. His mind raced ahead, planning for tomorrow. Joey and he had little practice for dates _together_ so they had to be careful not to call each other by name or make any references only _they_ would know. "Joey, did Kaiba ask you to a double date tomorrow?"

"What?" the blonde ran in, "Oh yeah, he did. Anyway, Yug'! I hafta tell ya-!"

"We need to make sure that we don't call each other by name, okay? We can't have them figuring us out by a slight slip up." Yugi continued as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

"I know dat, Yug' –but-!"

"And don't mention anything Josi or Yuki might not know."

"I know, Yug', Kaiba-he-!"

"Don't make up _any_ stories in case we get the details mixed up."

"KAIBA KNOWS!" Joey interrupted loudly.

This stopped Yugi dead in his tracks the bathroom door swung open and Yugi flew out, only in his pants. He grabbed the blonde by the collar to pull him down to his level.

"What. Did. You. Say?" he whispered, his eyes wide with fear and possibly anger.

"Kaiba knows, Yug', he knows it's us."

Phantomworks; oh! Plot twist!

**Alice; no, a plot twist is if you have **_**Yami**_** figure it out before Yugi eventually reveals himself.**

Phantomworks;… :3 please review.

**Alice: wait, you're not actually going to-!**

Phantomworks; REVIEW PEOPLE! I love hearing what you have to say!


	15. Chapter 15

Phantomworks; hey everyone! It's memorial weekend!

**Alice: are you going to make anymore chapters this weekend because of it?**

Phantomworks: NO! (^^) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 15

"How could he know? How did he figure it out? What did you do, Joey?" Yugi fumed, pacing the living room, still shirtless.

"Nothin'! No accents, no fightin'-nothin! I don' know how he figured it out!" the blonde said, sitting in the armchair during his interrogation.

"And you're sure he knows?"

"Tink so…"

"Think so? You're going on a hunch?" Yugi looked at him skeptically.

"Hey! Dey've neva let me down before!" Joey defended. Thoughtfully, Yugi remembered all the times Joey's hunches had helped them both. He had to admit, it was a lot.

"Good point, so what do we do? Do we go ahead and go on the date? Or do we cancel?" Yugi asked.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE CANCELING!" Serenity screeched. Both boys cowered away from her at the look on her face. They had no clue when she got home, but it obviously wasn't too long ago.

"But, sis' dey know! At least, I tink Seto does. It's just a hunch but…"

"Since it's a hunch, don't worry about it." Serenity brushed it off, "I'm not about to let you violate the girl code because of a 'hunch'!"

"Not jest a 'hunch'..." Joey grumbled, but Yugi ignored him in favor of asking his own question.

"Girl code?"

"Yes. Girl code. The moment you two started your 'training' (cough-cross-dressing-cough), you had to live by the girl code. No insistent fighting, no violence unless necessary and the free flow of feelings."

_No wonder I felt so sappy earlier…_ Yugi thought.

"And one rule in the girl code is no snap-break-ups over phones, emails, text or social networks!" Serenity huffed.

"Well, that's great and all, but we're in a bit of trouble if we don't break up with them –NOW!" Yugi worried his bottom lip… stupid girl lessons. Those lessons will be the public death of him.

"As in A.S.A.P.! Dey're onta us! Serenity~!" her brother whined.

"No. until they stop being 'Mr. Dream-boyfriend', you're stuck with them." Serenity crossed her arms.

"Kaiba 'nd me fight all da time."

"Yeah and Yami insists on being a jerk to me." Yugi added.

"Why can't we break up with them?" they both chimed, the stereo slightly creeping them out.

"Girl code. You can't unless I say you can." The red head chided before turning her head obstinately to the side. No way was she going to fall for the boys' ever-bettering puppy dog eyes, "It's not going to work. Best you just give it up."

Defeated, the boys sighed and went over what they could and couldn't do the next day. After picking out their outfits, Serenity laid out extra beds for the two whenever they decided to stop sulking.

They were in for a long haul tomorrow.

Phantomworks: sorry that this one is short. But the next one is longer, I think.

**Alice: you think?**

Phantomworks; well, it's just a hunch… but yes, I do.

**Alice; good. You need to make these things longer!**

Phantomworks; I know! But I'm having a bit of writer's block on this thing. I wrote out the plot line in an outline, but it's just not flowing very well.

**Alice; hmm…. Yeah, don't know how to help. Have fun with that.**

Phantomworks: gee, thanks. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Phantomworks; DOUBLE DATE TIME!

**Alice: you're really excited about this, aren't you?**

Phantomworks; you bet! I love torturing Yami and Seto!

**Alice: I see- wait, what?**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 16

"The view is lovely!" Yuki said for the sake of being girly.

"Yes, yes it is." Yami said, obviously no looking at the lush flower beds so late in the year or the fiery colors of the tree leaves from their perch upon a hill. No, his gaze was not on **that** view at all, but rather on…

"Please stop staring at Yuki. You're beginning to drool." His cousin whispered, "I don't want Jo-si to think you're anymore idiotic than you already seem"

"Not an idiot!" Yami grumbled back, wiping his mouth absently. Just checking or course, "And you're one to talk! I see the ways you stare at your girlfriend! I have every right in the matter!"

"What matter?" Yuki asked innocently. The incessant whispering behind them had drawn the two girl's attention away from the pretty scenery and onto the two boys who now looked quite flustered.

"Oh, uh… nothing?" Yami tried. Yuki raised a delicate eyebrow.

"He was going to suggest ice cream from the vendor down there, but he didn't want you to pay. Said that being your boyfriend gave him the right to pay for it." Seto easily covered for the shorter boy.

"Ice cream sounds good!" Josi chimed in.

"You just ate two sandwiches and three brownies five minutes ago!" Yuki complained.

"I have a fast metabolism! Yu~ki!" Josi whined.

"Don't worry p- Josi. I'll pay." Seto said, getting up to go down to the vendor.

Amethyst and amber eyes widened slightly before the two shared a look. Awkwardly, Yami suspected it was because he hadn't gotten up to get any ice cream.

"Yuki? Would you like some ice cream?" he asked.

Startled, she jerked her gaze to him before smiling and nodding, "Vanilla please."

"You two stay here; Seto and I will be right back." The crimson eyed teen said as he stood and walked off. Quickly, he walked to the ice cream vendor and cornered his cousin, "You getting up like that made me look like a jerk."

"I can't help what you do or look like in front of your girlfriend. Your actions are your own. Two chocolate-dipped cones, please. One chocolate, one vanilla." Seto ordered from the vendor.

"But you could _at least_ help me!" Yami hissed.

"And lose the bet? Not likely, cousin. If it wasn't for the bet, it'd help, but I'm neutral in this case. Good luck." Seto wished before paying for the ice cream cones and taking them back to his girlfriend.

"… One vanilla and one mint." Yami sighed, dejectedly. Looks like he'd have to do everything on his own here.

"I told you they were onto us! But you didn't believe me!" Josi hissed.

"Yes I did! Serenity was the non-believer!" Yuki protested.

"… We should shun her!" Josi decided. Face palming, Yuki cuffed the blonde's ear.

"Focus! We have to get out of here before our cover is-!"

"Ice cream." Seto announced as he got closer.

"Eep!" both girls squeaked at his sudden appearance.

"… What?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Josi waved it off. Then she spotted the ice cream in Seto's hand and all but talked him in order to get to them, "ICE CREAM!"

"Calm down! You're just like a little kid!" Seto teased. Smirking at his girl's pout, he handed over one cone, "Alright, already! Take it."

"YAY!" she cheered, snatching it out of his hand before he could change his mind, "What flavor is it?"

"Find out." Seto challenged. Blinking, Josi did just that.

Taking small nibbles out of the chocolate coating, her amber eyes widened with jot as she found the ice cream underneath, "Chocolate? My favorite! How did you know?"

_Background check_, he thought, but aloud, the brunette said, "Good guess."

"The best!" Josi agreed enthusiastically, nibbling more on the chocolate to get to the cold dessert underneath.

"Yuki, here's yours." Yami said, handing Yuki's to her. Thanking him, Yuki turned to stare at the scenery some more.

Suddenly, the two guys (guy-guys) were re-thinking the whole 'ice cream' thing. While Josi was content to nibble on the chocolate coating and suck out the melting ice cream, Yuki was happily licking patterns into the soft dessert (it had always fascinated her what her tongue could do).

Yep, definitely re-thinking _that_ choice. The girls started to feel awkward with the guys staring at them and not eating.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Yuki suddenly exclaimed, looking down at her watch. Sighing in relief from his torture, Yami glanced away. Yuki continued, "Josi! We'll be late for our shift! Come on!"

"What shift?" Seto asked, "I thought you said you got fired."

"Uh~ that was my second job! Don't worry about that!" Josi quickly explained (lied).

"Sorry to leave early, but we really must go!" Yuki tugged on Josi's sleeve.

"Let us accompany you to…"

"No! We'll be fine! Don't worry about it!" Yuki interrupted the shorter of the two men. "Bye!"

"Uh, bye?" the men barely waved them off before the girls ran off. Silently, they stared after them, feeling the remnants of the 'torture' the girls had done to them.

"You get up first." Seto said.

"No, you." Yami countered. This started a glare-off between the two that lasted long into the afternoon and would have gone on longer had the effects of the torture not worn off.

Phantomworks; and that's where I'm stopping. See? Torture!

**Alice: oh, that kind of torture, I thought you mean something else.**

Phantomworks; I can put the other kind of torture in, but it wouldn't go with the story… now this _other_ story idea I have would definitely work for it.

**Alice: what idea?**

Phantomworks: please review!

**Alice; no seriously! What idea?**


	17. Chapter 17

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Welcome to the 'early' weekend!

**Alice: what she means is that-**

Phantomworks; SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! (For me)

**Alice: yes, yes. We know you're excited. But cut to the chase already.**

Phantomworks: since I'm in such a good mood, I will. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 17

"Okay, this meeting has gone relatively well." Seto said. 'Relatively' meaning Mutou and his cousin weren't at each other's throats and his pup was cutely muddling through his lines. However, the fact that many weren't actually _studying_ and _memorizing_ their lines bothered him. What did they expect? Cue cards?

This wouldn't do.

"But due to everyone still _reading_ their lines," _with the exception of Mutou,_ Seto thought, "I'm going to pair each of you with a partner that your character interacts the most with. Such as Lady Riku paired with our king."

"What!" Mutou and Yami stood up so fast that their seats screeched and slid backwards. Blue eyes glared at both until they sat back down.

"As I was saying…" Pointed glare, "I hope to have these pairings help you memorize your lines and effectively interact with your stage-partner. We only have three weeks until the performance, so I expect everyone to have their lines memorized the next time that we meet. Next meeting is Friday next week. That is all. I have your partners on a list here so come see me after you have gathered your things and before you leave."

"Cousin," Yami was the first to meet up with him, "You can't seriously be thinking of pairing me with-!"

"Yami, I already told you your partner. You will study with them and be civil. After all, she _is_ your Lady Riku."

"_He_ isn't." Yami said, glaring, "Not in real life anyway."

"Sure, sure…" Seto brushed him off, "Just study and improve. Who knows? Maybe you'll learn something from him."

With that cryptic note, the CEO turned to other waiting actors and gave out their assigned partners. Watching his cousin stalk off to talk to his 'partner', blue eyes strayed to a familiar mop of golden hair.

Oh, his puppy was in for a treat.

-oOo-

"You can't be serious! He _really_ paired us together?" Yugi exclaimed as Yam-Sennen shifted his weight to one leg, putting a hand on his hip. On the outside, Yugi was livid, but inside, his heart fluttered like a butterfly. Oh, Yami looked so sexy when –D*** GIRL THOUGHTS! "It won't work!"

"Well, too bad. He doesn't change his mind, so we're stuck together. Let's just get this over with as soon as possible!" Yami grounded out; stalking off towards the exit, knowing Yugi would follow sooner or later. Huffing, Yugi searched out his blonde friend who he found yelling at a certain smirking brunette. He decided to leave the two alone.

"We're going to my house." Yugi said as he walked past Yami.

"What? Why not my house? It's just as good as yours!" _if not better._ He added silently.

"Because, unlike _some_ people," Pointed glare, "I have a job and chores to do at home."

At this, Yami blanched. Since when did his rival have a job? Obviously he wasn't the stuck-up rich boy (like himself) as he had originally thought, but a job? In high school? Wasn't that against the campus rules? "What job do you do?"

"I work at my family's game shop if you really must know." Yugi said, still walking. Now _Yami_ followed him as they continued on, "Grampa and I work it together, but it's hard on him all the same. Not much money comes from it, barely enough to send me to school –and why am I telling _you_ this?"

Yami shrugged, "I don't know, traitorous tongue?"

_Oh, if only he knew how traitorous it is-! No! Bad! BAD! Bad Yuki's thoughts!_ Yugi shook his head to get it out of the gutter. "Never mind. Let's just go."

"Whatever." Yami scowled at being ordered around, growing even more frustrated when he realized it was his rival and that he was _obeying_. Maybe Seto was right. Maybe he _was_ going soft for Yugi, that he was whipped. But that didn't explain why he was listening to his _rival_.

"Hey, Grampa! A… friend from drama club is here to help me with my lines." Yugi called out, "We'll be down in a few."

"Okay!" an elderly man agreed, trudging through a back door to what looked like a small shop. Most likely the 'Game Shop'. "Take your time."

Yugi nodded and headed up a small flight of stairs. Guessing it was to his room, Yami followed. Reaching the top of the stairs, Yami absently thought of how clean and small the room was. Had it been an attic before?

"Hey, stop comparing my room to an attic." Yugi said without turning. Yami blinked. How did he know his thoughts? Was he a mind reader?

"You're speaking out loud, Oh Genius of Domino High." Yugi hissed, rifling through some drawers. Oh right… Yami shook his head.

"What are you looking for?"

"My script, I can't find it anywhere…" Yugi said, shoving a pile of papers off his desk. It was just here a minute ago."

Really not wanting to help, but knowing they had to get started; Yami searched the room as well. Starting with the bed. What? Most of anything he loses ends up under his bed at home. Why not here too?

Kneeling, Yami peered under the small (so, so tiny) bed and was immediately met with a space so clean it made him feel ashamed. Well, almost clean, "I found it."

Pulling a packet of papers out from underneath the bed, he had barely enough time to glance at the title before the script was ripped from his hands. Looking up, he found angry amethyst eyes glaring down at him. His first thought was _what did I possibly do to get Yuki angry this time?_ Then he remembered that he was at _Yugi's_ house in _Yugi's_ room and that this was _Yugi_ glaring at him.

Needless to say, he was miffed.

"Don't. Touch. It." Yugi growled before burying the script into a drawer with a lock which he locked with a small brass key.

"Ah! Hey! How are we supposed to practice now!" Yami seethed.

"That was the wrong one." Yugi said simply.

"No it wasn't! It had the same title and author! How could it be any different?" Yami bristled, sitting down and refusing to help search.

"It was the _first_ draft of the play." Yugi said sharply, digging through his closet.

"And? Your point being…?"

"It has a different plot line than the one we have for the play." Yugi answered; his voice like steel.

"How so?"

"Grrr…!" Yugi had to calm himself down and exhaled sharply, "It's what mom wanted to happen as opposed to what _did_."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Yugi turned to Yami, brass key still firmly in his grip. Dejectedly, Yugi stared off to the side as he spoke. "People often say that authors and playwrights use people from their lives and events that change them to write their works. Inspiration is what they call it. My mother, the one who wrote this play, was one of those people who drew on experience to create masterpieces. The play she wrote…"

"?" Curious, Yami patiently waited for his rival to continue.

"This play was about her last few weeks on earth…"

Phantomworks; yaaay! I'm so happy!

**Alice: what! Why? The play Yugi is performing is about his mom die-ing!**

Phantomworks; yeah, but THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER! Than others at least. And besides, no one really knows what the play is about anyway.

**Alice: true. Are you going to ever tell them?**

Phantomworks; nah, they can fill in the blanks from what Yugi reveals and snap-shots of the play. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! (^^)


	18. Chapter 18

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Another chapter is out!

**Alice: more of Yugi's secretive past!**

Phantomworks: the next few chapters will have 'past' telling and stuff and maybe some fluff… if you can call it that.

**Alice: pw doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 18

"!" Yami's crimson eyes widened.

"As you know, the plot of the play now has a tragic ending with Lady Riku dying. But it wasn't always that way. Originally…" Yugi shot the locked drawer a sad look, "Originally, it had a kind king, a happy ending. It still had the sorcerer and curse, but the king was able to see his love despite the curse. That's what my mother believed would happen. That my father would see past her illness and see her."

"But he didn't." it wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"He didn't." Yugi agreed, amethyst eyes tearing up, "He looked at her and saw only was she looked like, not her. He got angry. He yelled and cursed, hit and blamed her for everything. She was so fragile then; I knew she couldn't take the blows for long."

"… Then?"

"Then, he left. Left us there without help. Forgot about us completely, just like he wanted to." Yugi's breath hitched slightly, but he managed to calm himself before Yami noticed.

"What about you?" the darker teen asked.

"Hah! What _about_ me? He didn't care about me just as I didn't care about him! Still don't! He left my mother to fend for herself when I was born and returned expecting to find what he had left. I made sure he knew he wasn't welcomed in my life. After that, Mom and I left to live with Grampa. Since we barely made enough money to live, Mom couldn't continue with her treatments and slowly grew sicker. She knew she was going to die. I could tell from the darker turn her stories took."

"This one in particular changed immensely. The kind king grew into an arrogant tyrant, unable to see past the 'curse' that the sorcerer had placed on Lady Riku, on my mom. Lady Riku died, just like my mom did, and my 'father's', the tyrants kingdom fell to ruins. I guess in a way, she could see events before they happened or wished for them to come true because less than a month from her death, my father's company fell to other larger companies. But it's what that B******* deserved." Yugi hissed angrily.

"So why didn't your mother place you in the play? A character like you, anyway." Yami asked, startled to find himself both intrigued by his rival's life and really guilty about how he had treated him anyway.

"It was her only gift, the only one she could give. She didn't write my life in so that I wouldn't have to follow a part, fit into one role." Yugi said quietly.

"She gave you freedom."

Yugi nodded, grip tightening on both the brass key and his heart. Yami was silent for a moment, simply staring at his rival. Apparently, behind the tough front of the teen, a small sad and angry boy hid himself from the world in order to keep from getting hurt. So much like himself, yet so different as well.

"Well, I guess that's one good thing about having a mother." Yami said, though he doubted his words even made sense.

"Hmph, if you say so." Yugi huffed. He felt really vulnerable in the situation. He had revealed so much and yet knew little about his rival, "What about you?"

"Hmm? Oh, there's nothing to tell really."

"Hah, I knew it. Car crash." Yugi quipped, crossing his arms.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you? My mother didn't die in a car crash." Yami said, felling that the tables had turned.

"Oh really? Then you mind explaining how she did? I already told you. It's only fair."

"There's really nothing to say."

"Now you're just being mean!"

"Rgh! Fine, I'll tell you, happy?" Yami snapped.

"Maybe…" Yugi said smugly.

"There's nothing to tell because mother died the night I was born."

Phantomworks; oooh! Unimportant plot twist!

**Alice:… what was the point of this chapter?**

Phantomworks; to show them growing closer (?). Oh and the play is going to have its turn soon. Has anyone figured out the plot by now?

**Alice: probably not. You haven't said much about it.**

Phantomworks; oh well.


	19. Chapter 19

Phantomworks: sorry for the wait!

**Alice: she's trying to update on days divisible by five.**

Phantomworks; yes, I know. It's weird, but you'll get an update every five days, which is better than every seven. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 19

Yugi gasped silently. He hadn't known that… he hadn't expected it at all! He didn't mean to bring up old empty memories. A small part of him said that it was only fair, but a larger part said that it was mean and hurtful. He didn't say anything else, but then again, he didn't get the chance.

"Mother died right when I was born and not a minute later. My father was heart-broken. He blamed me for it. Called me a demon, treated me as such, but he never laid a hand on me. He told me I was selfish to take my mother's life to live; that I was the reason she died. Said that the only reason that he took care of me was to keep face with the public. Eventually," Yami's voice dropped ever lower as his crimson eyes fell to the ground, "I began to act exactly like he expected."

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. How could a parent do that to their only child? Treat them in such a way? Blame them for things out of their control?

Make them believe they were truly a monster?

"I acted out, fighting with the maids and caretakers, pulling pranks and destroying properties. Heh, I still do. Though not to the same degree. Eventually, I figured out that my father was trying to pin the blame on someone for his own guilt. Why, I have no clue, but it's what he did. Nothing has changed. My father still calls me a demon, but now…" Yami trailed off.

"Don't tell me that you're starting to _believe_ him!" Yugi exclaimed, outraged. Why he oughta-!

Yami looked up, crimson eyes glowing. A smirk darkened his face and he leaned forwards slightly, almost like he would attack if provoke. Chuckling darkly at Yugi's reaction, he asked, "What, don't you agree? I can't remember the number of times that you've cursed me, my name nor the numerous times we fought. But I'm sure by now that you are thinking the same thing. The same thing as that man."

"No. I don't." Yugi said, determinedly. Shifting back, Yami stared up at him in shock. It was Yugi's turn to smirk, "You may be an arrogant, b******ly, sun of a jerk, but you're not a _demon_. I don't care if your eyes _are_ red. No one, not me and not you, _no one_ is a demon, a monster. If you want to be seen differently, _act_ differently. Shouldn't be hard. After all, you are," Yugi's eyes narrowed smugly, "second-best, after me of course."

"What! No way am I second to you!" Yami grinned, thankful for the lighter-joking air.

"Uh-uh, _who_ has their script memorized?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms in a higher-than-thou attitude.

"Um… you." Yami admitted begrudgingly.

"Who got into character the most during club practice?"

"Uh… you."

"And who is receiving the most help from this pair practice?"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Yami shouted irritably, standing up. At least he had a height advantage over his rival (… friend?).

"Good, cause I found my script. Now let's go downstairs. I have to work while we practice." Yugi said, walking down the stairs with his script in hand.

Huffing, Yami grabbed his own script before following Yugi down the stairs. Thinking over what his… friend had said, a new light was shed on both the smaller and himself. Did Yugi really not think him a monster? Was their relationship changed by this talk?

Maybe there was more to Yugi than meets the eyes.

Phantomworks; actually, yes, Yami. Yes there is.

**Alice: it's this little person called 'Yuki'. I'm sure you've heard of her.**

Phantomworks: it'd be sad if you didn't. Anyway, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Guess what!

**Alice: you're updating more?**

Phantomworks; nope. I'm going on a trip through Washington D.C. next week and won't be updating for three weeks. Sorry! Family trip! What parents' say, goes.

**Alice; you better make up for this.**

Phantomworks;… maybe… I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 20

"Everyone seems to have improved thanks to the pairings." Seto said. "With that being said, I have gathered us here at the theatre for fitting and dry rehearsals."

"Dry rehearsals?" Joey questioned.

"Whatever you flimsy acting types call it."

"It's dress rehearsals and I AIN'T FLIMSY!" Joey steamed.

"Of course you're not." Seto snickered.

"Grr…!" the blond growled as his smaller friend dragged him off.

"Now, now, Joey. We wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours just two weeks before the big night, right?" Yugi gave him an 'I'm-serious' look causing Joey to gulp and instantly settle down. "Good."

"Yugi!" some girls called out to him.

"Hmm?" he turned and came face to face with a very sexy looking Yami, dressed in all black leather and several fake (?) piercings in his ears. The leather pants and shirt clung to his body like a second skin and a silky dark red cape flowed over his shoulders, billowing after him. Several rings adorned his fingers and a few thin necklaces traced his neck; all made of silver. His haunting red eyes finished the ensemble beautifully, giving him the appearance of the demon his father thought he was. Silently, Yugi admitted that he would do any sin possible in order to have a piece of that- NO! BAD GIRL EMOTIONS! BAD!

Outwardly, he smirked, "Wow, Yami. Never knew you'd make such a good tyrant."

"Oh really? Even after the chat we had?" Yami grinned darkly. Frowning, Yugi opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a sharp-

"YUGI!"

"What?" Yugi jerked his head to the source of the cry. A group of girls (costume committee) tapped their feet impatiently. The look in their eyes made Yugi gulp and back track a bit. However, his escape was foiled by a certain hot (bad thoughts) leather clad rival.

"Looks like it's your turn." Yami said in a low, husky, sing-song voice.

"Nonononono**no**_**nonoNO!**_" Yugi whimpered, trying to escape, but all attempts were ruined by the tyrant king. The girls jumped him, dragging him towards the dressing room. Reaching out to his last hope, the small teen clung to Yami. With tears in his eyes, Yugi pleaded (sounding very much like Yuki), "Y-Yami, please. Help me!"

"!" staring down into amethyst eyes, Yami's mind briefly turned Yugi into Yuki. The silent pleading look was the same as that night outside of the diner when Yugi had nearly… and the eyes were the same. Absently, Yami wondered if they tasted the same as well before his mind caught up with him.

Yugi realized his mistake the longer Yami stared at him. S***! How was he going to explain this? The other was bound to realize the similarities between Yuki and himself (more than just what's in a family) this time! He needed a diversion! Thinking quickly, Yugi did the only thing he could to save himself the embarrassment.

Embarrass Yami instead.

Yanking Yami's pants down, Yugi jumped back, laughing and pointing, "Gotcha! You've been pants'd!"

Everyone turned at the exclamation to see Yami with his pants at his ankles. The dark teen's face grew red in embarrassment and anger as everyone started laughing as well. Crimson eyes locked with amethyst in betrayal. That is, until they looked _into_ the amethyst. There was no hatred, no intention, and no real laughter. There was only fear; so much that at first, Yami thought it was fear from him, but by the closed body language, he figured out it was something else entirely. But what?

"I'll get you for this!" Yami bowed as he pulled up his pants. A small fake fire lit in the other's eyes.

"I'm sure you will." Yugi admitted as he was dragged into a dressing room against his will. Belatedly, Yami wondered if Yugi meant it or if it was just for the sake of fighting. He heard lots of yelling and cursing that sounded like it was from Yugi and lots of insane giggling from the girls inside. What were they doing in there, torturing him?

"Hmph! Why are you so against this, Yugi?" he heard one girl ask, "You look so good in it!"

A lot of cursing.

"It's because he hates playing girl parts. He will try _anything_ to not get fitted." Another replied, "That's why we need to be in here to make sure he wears it."

"Will it be like this every time?"

"No, only the dress rehearsals. He puts up with it for the showings, but all the others are a fight."

_So he really __**doesn't**__ like it…_ Yami thought as the yelling and cursing dwindled to grumbling and the door opened. Looking up, he expected Yugi in drag to look like… well… Yugi in drag. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

A bright delicate rose-pink kimono draped itself over the small actor's frame, tied with a dark amethyst sash. The kimono itself hung to way past his ankles with a long train and was held up by two ribbons that tied behind his neck, leaving smooth creamy shoulders bare. Sometime during changing, his finger nails had been painted in simple block colors-no doubt a base for something more intricate later on. Blonde hair cascaded from his head; his blonde bangs straightened to frame his face. A light pink lipstick had been applied to his lips as well as a slight hint of blush. Bright amethyst eyes complemented the outfit nicely.

Over all, Yugi looked like… well… Yu_ki_.

"Yuki?" Yami asked, confused. Expression darkening, Yugi walked over to Yami, careful not to step on the dress and did something that didn't really surprise anyone.

"Owowowowow!" Yami sang, hopping on one leg with the other cradled in his hand.

"That's what you get. _Don't_ mistake me for my cousin." Yugi growled before the girls ushered him off to finish fitting.

"Yep, should've seen that coming!" Yami grunted as he sat, nursing his wounded limb. That guy really knew how to kick! Good thing it wasn't any _higher_.

"Yeah, ya should've." A certain blon- I mean, red head commented. It was Joey (of course) in his servant girl outfit. He made a nice girl too, but not as much as Yugi did. For some reason, 'girl' Joey seemed so familiar…

"Shouldn't you be bothering the direction, Jo-mph!"

"SH-H!" Joey smacked his hands over Yami's mouth, "Can't ya see 'm hidin'? Dere's no way 'm lettin' him see me like dis! I'll neva hear da end of it!"

"I see…" Yami said, peeling the red-wig-wearing blonde's hands off his face. "Then you may want to move. He's coming this way."

"Eep!" Joey squeaked before racing off. Just then, Seto stormed up.

"Really? You warned him? How am I supposed to get pictures like this?" Seto fumed.

"You'll figure it out." Yami shrugged, "Have fun. He ran off in that direction."

"Thank you so much." The CEO drawled sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Yami chirped. This stopped the CEO short. His cousin was never this care free before. Something was off.

"You're happier than normal." He stated. His cousin cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I am?" he asked, obviously oblivious.

"Never mind." Seto said, turning to look for his puppy instead. Oh yes, _his_ **puppy**.

"?" Yami watched the other stalk off before turning out the world to focus instead on Yugi and Yuki's striking similarities and wondered if anything _else_ was the same.

Phantomworks: okay everyone! That's it for this chapter! I may be able to update again before my trip, but I'm not sure. Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Phantomworks; I decided to be nice and update. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 21

"This is getting too dangerous!" Yugi hissed to his once again blonde friend. "If we run around dressed like girls during rehearsals, they're _bound_ to find out!"

"I hear ya! But sis' won't-!"

"I don't care if she won't let us! I'm not putting up with this any longer!" Yugi shouted, shoving the door to his house open.

"Putting up with what?" a sweet voice asked. Both boys froze right inside the door way, their eyes bugging out of their head. Serenity cocked her head to the side, smiling innocently, "Is there something you want to argue about you know who?"

"You! How did you get into my house?" Yugi jabbed an accusing finger at her.

"Through the shop. Your grandfather is a really nice man." She smiled again before her face darkened accusingly, "I heard what you were saying. I'm not going to let you simply break up with them."

"But, Ren, it's getting' too dangerous! Durin' dress rehearsals, we go 'round dressed as girls! If dat isn't obvious, I d'n'know what is!" Joey argued stubbornly.

"You'll be fine." She insisted.

"No Serenity, you don't understand." Yugi argued, "I look like Yuki with blonde hair! Yami even recognized it! We can't keep this up much longer!"

At this, Serenity's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, "I think I'm beginning to understand now… but you still can't! It's against the girl code!"

"Serenity." Yugi said seriously, a sad look in his eyes, "We may dress as girls in order to trick Yami and Seto, but you have to remember! We aren't girls! We're _guys_!"

Blinking, Serenity stared at them for awhile before giving a defeated sigh, "Okay, but we have to be strategic about the break ups so that they won't try to find you. Some men like to stalk their ex-s"

Joey and Yugi nodded.

"What you'll do it drop little hints during dates and then when the last showing of your play ends, you'll break up with them saying that you were only here to see your cousin's/half-brother's play. You'll tell them that you're leaving the next day and aren't good with long distance relationships. With that, you should be able to make a clean break up."

"We have ta wait dat long?" Joey whined.

"What if they-?" Yugi was cut off by a stern glance.

"If you break up too soon, they'll know something's up! They'll get suspicious and find out anyway. Trust me, this is the best way to break-up!" she pressured.

"Fine." The boys relented.

"Good, now I hope you twp aren't too emotional." She said cryptically.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because it's time to break some hearts."

Phantomworks: there you go! Serenity's agreed (not like Yugi and Joey needed it in the first place) and now Yuki and Josi are going to break up with Yami and Seto.

**Alice; but what about Yami and Seto finding out?**

Phantomworks; oh, you'll see. By the way, after this fic is finished, I've decided to update/post Yami's Journal and maybe work on Joey's side of Pretty Little Liars. I'm thinking of calling it 'Delicious Deceit'. Anyone else think of another name?

**Alice: I wonder if anyone even reads the stuff at the bottom here.**

Phantomworks: I don't know anymore. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Phantomworks: okay everyone, this chapter is longer.

**Alice; why?**

Phantomworks: cause I'm going on another trip soon and may not be able to update before I leave.

**Alice: what's with all the trips!**

Phantomworks; it's family stuff. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 22

"What have I been doing wrong?" Yami asked Seto as the other read through the script.

"What?"

"With Yuki, she's been dropping hints that she wants to break up! What have I been doing wrong?" Yami reiterated.

"How should I know? What have you been doing?" the CEO spared a brief glance in his cousin's direction. The teen had been acting differently, but he couldn't understand why. Was it because of Yuki or…?

"Well, we talk about Yugi a lot on dates. About how he and I are friends now and what he likes to do. And during these talks, she drops the hints. I don't understand it…"

Seto wanted to smack himself or (more importantly) his _cousin_ for his stupidity. Didn't the other realize how gay that sounded? Not that he wouldn't be surprised…

"I think you may need to re-evaluate your relationship with Yugi."

Yami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What you're telling me is that the two of you are now friends, right? And you talk about him all the time to a girlfriend who's dropping hints to break up?"

"Yeah, and?"

"It sounds to me like you like Yugi more than you realize." Seto said, smirking at his cousin's blantant confusion/denial, "Anyway, I've got my own problems. Josi is acting the same, but she doesn't know that I won't let her go."

"How are you going to make her stay?" Yami questioned, distracted from his own problems.

"I can be… persuasive when I want to be." Seto's smirk widened, "You go on in ten."

"Ugh! Aren't we done yet?" Yami whined.

"Not until you kill the sorcerer and your kingdom falls, _my king_." Seto said, be glad you didn't only have ten minutes to look over the script. Since guard #1 got sick, I have to take his place."

"Heh-heh! You have to kiss Wheeler." Yami grinned tauntingly.

"I know." Seto said with a strange expression on his face.

"What do you-?"

"I'm on." Seto interrupted standing and sauntering off to kiss his puppy onstage. Confused, Yami watched his cousin walk off to play his role. Turning his thoughts to other things, Yami wondered what his feelings _really_ were around Yugi.

He knew that he enjoyed being around the other teen when they weren't getting into meaningless bickering. Also, he found the similarities between Yugi and Yuki strangely attractive, but that didn't mean he was attracted to Yugi… right? Right? He didn't like him like _that_, right? Sure, the other had a feminine handsomeness to him and he often wondered what it would be like to kiss those pale pink lips…

"Hey, you're on, Yami!"

Shaking his head, Yami schooled his features into a look of indifference. He was king, ruler of all and servant to none. No one defied him… no one except…

Lady Riku.

"Sire!" a servant called out to him as he walked onstage.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly.

"Sire! We've received word that Lady Riku and her escort were on their way here, but were intercepted by… by the…"

"The what?" he asked angrily. If anyone had hurt Yu- Lady Riku, he would hunt them down to the ends of the earth.

"The s-sorcerer, my k-king!" the servant fake-stammered amazingly well, "Lady Riku's handmaiden is dead and your friend Hatake has fallen as well!"

Eyes widening, Yami staggered backwards with the force of the heavy news. His dearest friend and best guard… dead? What trickery is this?

"M'lord, that is not all!"

"What could be worse than-?" Realization dawned on him. It wouldn't be… it just couldn't! "No…" he breathed.

"Yes, m'lord. Lady Riku is gone!"

Yami hung his head; a hand grasped at his heart. How could he have allowed this to happen? Let himself be persuaded to let her go; to let her stay with her family for a while longer and come back alone? He should've just taken her with him! If he had, none of this would've happened! Steeling himself, Yami faced his servant with fiery eyes.

"Gather the soldiers, send out search parties! We will find Lady Riku and this sorcerer and I will. Have. His. Head!" Yami vowed.

"Yes my king!" the servant squeaked and ran off. The lights on stage flicked off, another set flicking on to show another pair of actors. Yami's stomach twisted as he saw Yugi chained to an authentic looking rock wall. The smaller actor was covered in bruises and scratches, fake blood stained the identical pink robe he had worn at the first dress rehearsal. Yugi looked so weak, so broken so… vulnerable like that. It didn't sit right in Yami's heart.

The scene played through and the sorcerer placed the 'curse' on Yugi. A curse that would make Lady Riku as ugly as the greed in the king's heart. It activated only on sight when the king would come to save her. Instead, he would see a monster.

The sorcerer left the crying Lady Riku alone and the lights dimmed out. Just before they went out completely, Yami swore he saw a single tear fall from Yugi's face. He was sure it was from remembering the real events that formed the play.

Once the stage hands had rearranged everything, the lights posed once again on Yami. The king spoke to his soldiers, telling them of Lady Riku's disappearance and the sorcerer's deeds. Then he ordered them off in search of her, going his own way to find his bride-to-be.

He ran off stage in mock-haste and waited patiently for the quick scene change and lowered 'cave' lighting to be place before rushing in again. The scenery had changed drastically from palace walls to ragged cliffs and rock hedges.

This was where the final battle would take place.

"Riku! Lady Riku!" Yami called, 'searching for his bride.

An evil cackle filled the stage. Wildly, Yami jerked his body around, looking for the source of the malicious laughter. The lights dimmed more; a red spotlight focusing on one figure onstage, chains dangling from thins wrists.

The audience gasped in collective awe as the saw the once beautiful woman had turned into a gruesome creature. The blonde hair looked wild and matted with some strange substance with green highlights thrown in. the pink dress was shredded in some please. Strange lumps shoved through the shoulders, displaying the dirty brown fur in some places and shiny green scales in other. One arm seemed longer than the other and one leg bent at a funny angle. And that wasn't even the worst part!

The face had changed so much that it was no longer human. Sharp teeth glinted white in the light and rose from a huge muzzle, under bite obvious. A horn sprung from the nose and huge red eyes glared at Yami, glowing in the dim lighting. Blonde hair fell over the seam of where the mask met the face, making it seem completely real.

Especially when it turned towards him and limped forward.

"Vile beast! I will rid this world of you and then your master! Tell me where Lady Riku is!" Yami shorted. The audience gasped in shock. How could the king not see that it was, indeed, his love? Couldn't he see the dress on the other? It was the same!

A sound-effect growl rumbled through the speakers, scaring the audience as tensions rose.

"So a fight it shall be!" Yami declared, drawing a realistic fake sword. He leapt forward, swiping his sword across his foe's chest. The monster stumbled back, barely dodging the barrage of blows. This fight went on, slowly killing the monster until it fell to the ground. Sound-effect labored breathing rasped over the microphones as Yami stalked forward.

"Still alive, I see. You won't be for long!" Yami exclaimed, raising the sword high above his head. Again, the evil cackle rang out, causing not only Yami, but the audience as well to search for the source. "What is this? Who are you? Show yourself!"

Fog rolled in, covering the stage but not quite Lady Riku. A plume of smoke burst up and all the lights focused on that one spot. Absently, Yami heard the clothes move as the monster and Yugi traded places. Out of the smoke stepped the sorcerer, dark blue almost black cape billowing behind. His face was shrouded in shadows from his wizard's hat to create an aura of mystery and suspense.

"You! What have you done with Lady Riku!" Yami called out over the rioting of the audience. Didn't they know they weren't supposed to talk during the play?

"It's not what I've done, but what _you_ have done!" the sorcerer cackled. Growing angry, Yami held his sword over the neck of the monster without looking at it. As the light changed, he waited out the surprised gasp of the audience which took in the sudden transformation of Lady Riku.

"Don't mess with my or I will kill your servant!" Yami threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The other warned tauntingly. The king's grip tightened on his sword.

"And why not? What stops me from taking this one's life if I am to get Lady Riku back?" Yami demanded.

"Because, my _king_," the sorcerer spat, "That 'beast' _is_ Lady Riku."

"WHAT?" Yami cried out in surprise. Jerking his head back around, his eyes focused on the limp, pale figure of Yugi, "What trickery is this?"

"No trick, my king. Only a curse. Your fair lady is but a reflection of the greed you have in your heart. Were you to kill me, the curse would lift. However, it doesn't seem like the lady has much time left."

"I will kill your for what you've done!" Yami hissed.

"Poor boy, still fighting? Well then, make use of yourself and entertain me while fair Riku takes her last breath!" the sorcerer exclaimed, drawing his own sword. The two fell into battle with the sorcerer casting spells and Yami dodging the best he could.

Finally, the sorcerer got a lucky shot in and Yami fell to his knees, crying out in pain. The sorcerer leapt across the stage, just in case his foe tried to get in another shot.

"See? What did I tell you? I don't even have to try to befall our great king!" again the title was spat out in disgust, "You aren't worthy of this country, of your throne or your crown. Especially not Lady Riku."

"Riku!" Yami gasped, looking back at Yugi. How could he have possibly forgotten about the other actor in the midst of his fight?

"My, my. A bit forgetful are we? While you and I are fighting, Lady Riku is on her very _death bed_!" the sorcerer cackled yet again. Yami limp over to his fallen bride, falling to kneel by her side. Yugi's eyes were closed, as it asleep. Gently, his fingers brushed a lock of blonde hair behind Lady Riku's ear before falling to cup her soft cheek.

"No, my love…" Yami's heart twisted at the thought of Yugi lying cold and stiff. Much like now except not at all in an act.

"Because of _your_ greed, your 'love' is at death's door. What do you have to say for yourself? What excuse is left?"

The sorcerer bellowed challengingly. His love was dead because of him… what more could his life mean? What was there to live for if not her?

"ENOUGH!" he shot back. Deftly, he gathered up an aptly placed bow and stage arrow. Aiming, he released the string, allowing the bow to snap back into place and the arrow to shoot forward. The arrow met its target dead on and the audience gasped.

"Argh!" the sorcerer cried out as he fell to his knees, the arrow lodged in his chest (held between his arm and side). His surprised look fell stiff as his body crashed to the floor.

"Lady Riku. Lady Riku, please! Wake up! Your curse is broken!" Yami cried out joyously and a pit panicky. Amethyst eyes slowly opened to half-way, breath rasping out unevenly, "Lady Riku?"

"You foolish man." She rasped. There was no emotion on her face.

"W-what?" he blanched.

"The curse may be broken, but the wounds you inflicted will not heal. Your greed blinded you and made you see a monster where there was none. You inflicted these wounds that will be my death. You are responsible. How could you be so foolish?"

The biting words struck Yami to the heart. Real tears started to fall, not that the audience could see.

"Yet I suppose the fault is mine. I, too, was foolish. Foolish to fall in love with a king like you. Even more so, that even after all this. After you've threatened my family and city; after destroying me by your own hand. After all this," she took a shuddering breath, "I still foolishly love you."

Tis not foolish to love what others do not see. I do not see you as foolish but as wise. This was why I wanted to marry you. To have you as my own." Yami admitted.

"Please my love. Do not let this fall unto your next love. Do not allow them the same fate as mine. Change yourself. Love and be loved." She pleaded quietly.

"I promise this. You are my first and last love. None shall follow you. None shall fall to this fate I swear." This was the part where the king and his bride were to have one last kiss. However, Yami was still trying to get the thought of how Yugi's lips tasted out of his head and was failing horribly. At last, he conceded with, _I can always blame it on getting too into the play._

Slowly, he leaned down, watching as Yugi's eyes closed to patiently wait out the 'fake-kiss' he would not be receiving. Pressing his lips to soft pale pink ones, Yami felt Yugi instantly tense. Suppressing a smirk, Yami licked at Yugi's lips, insisting entrance even if he had to force himself in. surprisingly, the smaller actor relaxed, shyly parting his lips to the other. Ignoring the other's behavior for now, Yami greedily mapped out the smaller's mouth, tasting his 'bride'. The taste was so familiar… just… like…!

With that, Yami pulled back, his eyes flying open in surprise. Amethyst eyes opened in shock as well, fear evident in those expressive orbs. Both simply stared at each other before a sound-effect 'last breath' flowed from the speakers. The audience held their breath, awaiting the king's reactions.

"Pst! You're supposed to cry now!" Yugi urged, hiding his feelings behind a mask. Blinking, Yami realized with a started that he had started to lean in again, but instead of pulling back, he inclined his head. His shoulders shuddered in faux-sobs.

"N-no…" he whispered quietly, the sound barely coming out over the audience. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he threw back his head with a dramatic cry of, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He grasped the limp 'corpse' of his bride's body close as the narrator came out, signaling the end of the play nearing. The scene froze like a picture frame.

"And our dear king did just that. He changed his ways, treating his subjects with kindness and equality. Yet he took no other lover. With no lover came no heir and with no one to take his place after his death, his kingdom fell apart. If one must take a lesson from his story, let it be this."

"Greed is a dangerous thing and can blind one to the point where they will hurt what they truly love. Then their love will be lost."

The curtains closed and the spotlight turned off; other lights coming on for the audience. Clapping rang out and all stood in praise of the actor's skills. Some laughed, some cried, but all were proud of those who participated in such a beautiful play.

Behind the curtains, however, a different scene was playing out.

Phantomworks; there.

**Alice: what? Seriously! You're ending it right there?**

Phantomworks; 'fraid so. Oh and for those with dirty minds. No. the next scene is not a lemon.

**Alice; drat.**

Phantomworks; the one after it is.

**Alice; yes!**

Phantomworks; also, this story is coming to a close. I've already re-set the poll for those who want to vote. But I'm going to work on a few stories before the poll-winner.

**Alice: like Yami's journal**

Phantomworks; yep. So be on the lookout for more stories! Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Phantomworks; hey people! The next chapter is out.

**Alice: took you long enough.**

Phantomworks:… I think the next chapter will be a lemon for those who were wondering.

**Alice; we weren't but now we are. Thanks.**

Phantomworks; you're welcome. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 23

Yugi shoved Yami away from him, causing the larger teen to fall backwards as Yugi quickly got to his feet. His heart sped up in his chest as he raced off, away from his once-friend. Now that the other knew, nothing would be the same.

He knew Yami would figure it out before he and 'Yuki' broke up.

"Yugi! Yugi, wait!" Yami called after him, but Yugi quickly hid behind some boxes, okay, all he had to do was get through the curtain call and the break up. His spare clothes were in his dressing room so he had to act quickly before Yami could catch him.

Doubling back the way he came, Yugi put on a smiling face and quickly joined hands with the people going out on stage. Looking around, he couldn't see Joey anywhere, nor the CEO of Kaiba Corp, also their director. Timing it perfectly, Yugi curtsy-bowed along with the rest of the cast before spotting Yami at the end of the line, staring fixatedly at him. Gulping, Yugi all but ran offstage after the curtain call was over.

Ducking into his dressing room, he hurriedly locked the door before stripping off the offending clothing and re-dressing in the first outfit Yami had seen Yuki in. oh, the poetic irony. First outfit also being the last he would ever see 'her' in. switching wigs and brushing out her 'hair', Yuki took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_Okay, calm down, Yugi, calm down._ Yuki berated herself, _You're almost done. Just break up with him and don't allow him to connect the dots. Calm down. I am calm, cool and collected. I am cute, nice and sweet. I am Yugi's cousin __**Yuki.**_

Exhaling slowly, Yuki opened her eyes and smoothed out her clothes, grabbing her beach bag-like purse as a last thought. It had her other clothes hidden under a bunch girl purse junk.

_Ready_. She thought, opening the door.

"Yugi! I need to talk to-!" Yami stopped, coming face-to-face with Yuki who looked at him innocently. Surprised, Yami took a startled step back, "Y-Yuki?"

"Hm?" she questioned, a calm curious air about her.

"What are… what're you doing here?" he stammered. How was he supposed to talk to Yugi now?

"I wanted to see what the backstage looked like. Yugi said I could check out his dressing room." She lied easily, "Then he ran off really quick, like something was chasing him. I wonder why… do you know why, Yami?"

"Uh, no, I don't." Yami replied nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

_Liar._ She screamed in her head, but outside, she still appeared calm and curious, "Oh, I see… Yami can I talk to you?"

"Sure, let me change first." He said, walking off to his dressing room. Patiently, Yuki waited outside, wondering what was taking Yami so long. After a few more minutes of waiting, Yami finally returned with a cell phone in hand.

"I see, talk to you later." He said before snapping the phone shut. His normal clothes still consisted of leather, though not as tight as his costume and a few accessories that seemed to scream 'bondage'.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, just my cousin. He wasn't at curtain call so I was calling to see where he was." Yami explained.

"I see." Yuki said in understanding, "Now, about what I was trying to say before…"

"Let's go somewhere more private, okay? I'd rather not have my private life out all over school." Yami suggested, lacing his hand with hers. Relaxing, Yuki let him guide her to his car and open the door for her. The drive over was taken up with small talk about the play and Yami's sexy outfit. Yuki already knew the way to Yami's house since she had practiced script with him, but he didn't need to know that.

For all he knew, this was her 'first' time to his house.

So when they pulled up, she feigned her surprise at the big two-story, five-bedroom house with two car garage attachment. After all, who _wouldn't_ be surprised that this 'mansion' was owned by only Yami Sennen and not his parents? The answer: no one.

"Wow! You have a really cool place!" she commented cheerfully as he unlocked the front door and opened it for her.

"It's even better inside." He said, ushering her in.

"You're right! It is!" the house was spotless inside with all new furniture that looked like it had _just_ come out of the factory. It also had a more modern look to everything inside with more than subtle hints of red. Red must be Yami's favorite color. That or black…

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Yami asked.

"Well…" Yuki started before turning to face Yami with a solemn look, "I think… we should break up."

"What? Why?" Yami demanded. That wasn't supposed to happen, but Yuki rolled with it.

"To tell the truth, I'm leaving early tomorrow morning to get back home. I was only staying for Yugi's performance and since it's over, I kind of need to get back to school work and college life." Yugi said sadly.

"But why break up? I can come visit you and-!"

"I'm not the best with long-distance relationships. I don't want to hold you back from falling in love, so I think it best for us to end this." Yuki said.

"But-!" Yami prepared to continue arguing but the look on his face said that he had run out of excuses. Defeated, he looked to Yuki with a pleading look, "Can I at least have one last kiss?"

(A/N: uhh… anyone else think that he gave up too easily?)

Blinking, Yuki stared on in surprise. Yami had never asked nicely for something like that. Especially pleading like that! How could he say no? Sighing in compliance and with a smile on her face, Yuki relented, "Okay."

Ever so slowly, Yami pulled Yuki closer, bending down to gently kiss those soft lips. It started out soft, but became more fevered. Tongues fought and teeth clicked together, almost like their owners were saying good-bye. This, of course, was the sad truth, but that didn't stop them from enjoying this one last time.

Dazed, Yuki barely felt herself being moved. So entranced by Yami's tongue, she didn't feel him moving with her until he felt the wall at her back. A stray hand rubbed circles in her hip almost like-

She pulled back.

"Hey!" she protested breathlessly, "You promised no sex!"

"Only when we were dating." Yami pinned her wrists to the wall, "Haven't' heard of break up sex?"

He leant down, his lips inches away from her ear just enough so that she could feel breath against her skin. Her fast, loud heartbeat nearly drowned out his words, "I'm sure you've heard of it before, _Yugi."_

Phantomworks: oh yeah, I'm good.

**Alice: (O_O)? But you just-! Right before-! Where's the SEX!**

Phantomworks; like I said, next chapter.

**Alice; and you're making us wait that long?**

Phantomworks: don't worry; it'll be up in the next five days. I'm not going to try and wait that long again.

**Alice; you better not!**

Phantomworks: please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Phantomworks; now the all exciting lemon!

**Alice;… for some reason as I'm reading this, it seems like rape.**

Phantomworks:… it's been a while since I wrote a nice lemon without something on the line. Work with me here! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 24

Her blood ran cold. _He knows… He KNOWS!_ She tried to struggle against him, cursing the fact that her rival had always been stronger than her. "Fine, you figured it out! Now let me go!"

"No, I don't think I will." Yami hissed in her ear. "You've been playing me long enough. It's time for _me_ to have a little fun."

"I wasn't playing with you!" Yugi shivered as the other licked his ear lobe before biting it.

"Oh? And what do you call dressing up as a girl and pretending to be my girlfriend? A hobby?" Yami asked, nibbling at the smaller's ear as he thrashed uselessly.

"No! It was _practice!_" Abruptly, the ministrations stopped so Yugi hurriedly added, "You made a bet with me, remember? If I could play a good girl part? Well I had to get practice somewhere!"

"So you used me as your guinea pig?" The grip on his thin wrists tightened.

"Yes! No! I mean- Joey and I were practicing when you and Kaiba came over to our table! We tried acting nice, but you two wouldn't leave us alone! Then you basically force us to go on that first date to tell you to knock it off and leave us alone!" Yugi's eyes narrowed, "It's your own fault! Why do you think I didn't want sex?"

"Hm, good point. Speaking of which, how did you make _these_ so real?" Yami asked, transferring both Yugi's wrists to one hand in order to grab a fake-breast. Blushing brightly, Yugi adamantly turned his head away, refusing to respond. "You know if you don't tell me, I'll find out myself."

"Ah!" Yugi cried out indignantly as Yami's hand dipped beneath the purple blouse top of his sundress, "Quit it! Stop!"

"No, I intend to find out, so unless you want to tell me…" a wandering hand 'accidentally' brushed a small nipple while in its search.

"PADS!" Yugi gasped out, blushing redder. He felt the hands stop, but didn't dare look up at the other.

"Excuse me?" Yami lifted an inquisitive eyebrow.

"S-Serenity p-put in… p-pads… Th-they make it seem l-like g-girls' breasts are b-bigger…" Yugi stammered. This really wasn't how he had planned to spend his night.

"Really? Huh! I never knew!" Yami's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What do they look like?"

"I don't know, like a piece of rubber? Serenity just pinned them onto the bra." Yugi still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Wait, you actually wearing one?" Yami asked incredulously, "Don't tell me you're wearing panties too!"

Silence met his comment and his eyes grew wide.

"Seriously?" Yami seemed on the verge of laughter, "Wait, I _have_ to get my camera. You, come with me."

Yanking Yugi after him, Yami ignored the smaller's protests as he dragged the other to his room and closed the door, locking it behind them. Yugi felt himself shoved sideways and landed on the bed. Slightly dazed, Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts when a *click* caught his attention. Startled, Yugi's gaze jerked to Yami who stood barely a foot away with a disposable camera in his hand.

"Hey!" Yugi protested, but it came out as more of a whimper, "Don't! No pictures!"

"Huh-uh," Yami shook his head, "You used me. It's only fair that I get something out of this."

Another flash and Yugi covered his fact with his hands, "Please!" he pleaded, "I won't do it again! I won't tell anyone about it, I swear!"

"I know you won't." Yami's voice was suddenly very deadly and very _close_. Peeking out from behind his hands, Yugi nearly gasped in surprise at the proximity of their faces. Yami's red eyes trained on him as the larger leaned forward ever so slowly, closing the less than two inch gap between them. Suddenly, the larger teen shoved Yugi back, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

"Wha-?" Yugi squeaked as he felt the dress being lifted. Instinctively, he brought his legs together and up to hide himself from what he knew was the camera while also trying to push his dress down.

"Ah, ah, ah." Yami cooed, "No hiding, Yugi-chan."

With that, he shoved Yugi's legs apart and pinned them down with his own legs while capturing both of Yugi's hands in one and holding them out of the way. Shifting the dress out of the way, he snapped a couple more photos much to Yugi's distress.

"No! Please! Don't!" Yugi pleaded, tears in his eyes. Releasing the smaller, Yami back tracked a bit, a maniacal grin on his face.

"No, you know what will happen come Monday, right? These pictures will be all over campus. You'll be the laughing stock of the school!" Yami brought the camera up, showing it off like a prize. Amethyst eyes widened fearfully. The dark teen grinned, "However, I'm feeling generous tonight. How about a deal?"

Fingers tightening in his dress, Yugi gulped before asking, "What is it?"

"Simply put, an exchange of sorts. I give you the pictures and you give me…" the taller trailed off, not finishing his thought. But he didn't have to, the look he shot Yugi was enough for the smaller to get the general idea. More than enough, really.

Despite the odd tingling that drifted down his spine, Yugi gave Yami a hard glare, "I'm not selling my body just to get a few pictures back. Nothing is worth that torture!"

"Oh, I don't think you really believe it's torture." Yami's words dripped with hidden meanings as he stalked forward.

"Y-yes is it!" Yugi persisted, his voice going up a notch.

"You may think so, but…" the dark teen leaned in close, letting a hand drift down to caress Yugi's thigh, "I think your body tends to disagree!"

Gasping, Yugi felt a hand dip between his thighs to his semi-hard cock. Curse Yami and his sexiness and the fact that Yugi hadn't gotten any action for six long, _long_ weeks! Gritting his teeth, Yugi tried to fight back the waves of pleasure but failed miserably as the hand started to move. A moan broke free before he could stop it, much to his dismay.

"Hmm, _someone_ seems to be enjoying that." Yami teased. Blushing from embarrassment, Yugi fought to scowl, but it came out more as a lust heated glare.

"It… It's not my-fault-AH!" Shoving his fist over his mouth, Yugi cut off the cry by biting his knuckles.

"? Are you trying to blame me for something?" Yami asked, voice husky with lust. The answer provided was another glare and a muffled moan. Taking the liberty to move forward, Yami bent over a little more in order to kiss the smaller's pale neck before biting into it.

"MM!" Yugi bit his knuckle harder, trying to override the pleasure with pain but was failing horribly. His rival was just way too good at this! Almost like he had… Removing the fist from his mouth, he managed a breathy, "So, y-you s-sleep with guys o-often?"

"Hmm, I was curious a while ago if that's what you're talking about. Isn't everyone?" Yami's breath ghosted over his skin pleasantly. "I bet you've done this before."

"N-no, I-!" A moan cut off his reply as a hand snaked up the dress, shoving it out of the way in its wake.

"Really? I would've guessed that someone like you would have tons of guys after you." The other hand worked on removing the darker purple jacket from thin pale shoulders.

"I-I wouldn't kn-know!" Yugi answered shakily. It was getting harder to form a completely coherent thought and once that happened, he would be completely at Yami's mercy. Why did his cock suddenly twitch at that idea?

"Hmm, you are really sensitive for a guy, Yugi. You sure you're not a girl?"

"Of course I'm not!" Yugi hissed, insulted.

"…I'll just check to make sure…" Deftly, the hand that had snuck under his dress redirected its route from pink pert nipples to a bulge in the frilly white panties. Slipping under the near see-through material, it followed the happy trail down to the smaller's semi-hard on. Grasping it, the hand pumped it slowly, moving the panties out of the way as well. "Huh, seems you're right. Mind telling me just why you're so sensitive then?"

"I-ha! Don't kno-OH!" Yugi bit his lip, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Sometime during the ministrations, his wig had come unclipped and fallen off. Reaching up, Yami pulled off the wig cap to find Yugi's real hair underneath. If asked, he would say that it was much better than Yuki's hair. If he answered at all, of course.

"Don't know? Maybe you're just sensitive to begin with? Or maybe you haven't had sex in a while. Have you, Yugi? Have you had sex recently? Did you cheat on me while 'Yuki' and I were dating?" Yami hissed, giving Yugi a particularly hard pump.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Yugi just managed to get his thoughts together in order to say, "No, I'm n-not like _you_!"

Everything stopped and Yugi couldn't decide if he should sigh in relief or whine in frustration.

"What do you mean like me?" Yami asked, sitting up, his hands still on Yugi's member even though his actions had stopped.

"Unlike you who have multiple girlfriends at once, I'm loyal to those whom I date. Even if we don't end up having sex!" Yugi clarified. "Even if I didn't plan on it, you and I were dating and I wasn't about to betray my morals just for some pleasure."

"… So you're telling me that you went six weeks without sex not because you had to, but because you _wanted _to?" Yami asked, slightly in awe.

"W-well, when you put it th-that way…" Yugi blushed at the way that Yami was staring at him. What was going on in the other's mind?

"And you've never done something like this with another man?" Yami asked.

"Didn't we already go over this? No, I haven't done… this with any other. Why does it matter?" Yugi countered, shivers going down his spine from the way Yami was looking at him.

The dark teen licked his lips, "So you are… a virgin?"

Yugi blinked. Again. And once more to make sure that he'd heard right. Then he sputtered in indignation as his face lit up bright red, "I am _not_ a VIRGIN! Don't you dare try to degrade me! I've done it with girls before and have always-!"

"Not that kind of virgin, Yugi." Yami leaned down, seeming to captivate Yugi with his sharp red eyes alone, "I mean a... different kind of virgin."

Yugi stared at him in confusion for several seconds before his eyes widened and he scrambled to get out of the bed, "No, no, no, _no, no, __**no, no, NO!**_"

Grabbing a hold of delicate hips, Yami pulled the teen back under him, trapping him with his hands, "Calm down, Yugi. I'll be gentle."

"If you don't stop within ten seconds of me saying no, it's legally considered rape!" Yugi protested, squirming still even though he knew he more than likely wasn't going to get out of this.

"Aw, but Yugi, haven't you ever wondered?" This stopped the smaller for a few precious moments, "Wondered why the girls like it? Wondered why they like it with _me_? How about I show you? I can give you so much pleasure that you'll never want it to end. Don't you want to experience that?"

Without Yugi's actual consent, the larger teen's hands trailed over the clothed body beneath him, giving small bursts of pleasure that was just enough to not scare Yugi, but to make him want more. Enough to 'keep his hands to himself' yet mess with Yugi's thoughts processes. And mess with it they did. Already, Yugi was finding it hard to focus on giving an answer that didn't have to do with 'hands', 'touch,' and 'more'.

Growing impatient with Yugi's answer, Yami bit down on the skin right under the other's ear and growled, "Yugi, I am not a patient man. I need an answer."

Brought out of his daze, Yugi sighed before giving a huffed, "Fine, but 'm only doing this 'cause I haven't had sex in weeks."

"That's all the reason I need." Yami replied before his hands dove back under the dress and pulled it off along with the bra and panties. Squeaking, Yugi tried to cover himself with his hands and legs. Shaking his head, Yami caressed one leg from the knee down to the ankle, "Yugi, you've already consented. What's the point in hiding now?"

With that, he jerked Yugi's leg down, getting a full view of the Mutou family jewels. "My, Yugi, you are quite big, aren't you? Not as big as me, though."

"P-pervert!" Yugi sputtered, face growing even redder, if that was possible.

"Now, now, no need for name calling. Besides, that comment isn't nearly as perverted as I can be." The snarky remark from Yugi was cut off with a kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth. Thoroughly distracted now, Yugi barely noticed when Yami pried his hands away from himself and another set of hands trailed over his body, flicking slightly at pert nipples as they went by. Slowly, the dark teen trailed kisses down the other's neck to his collar bone where he left a large hickey to his great pleasure. The pale skin beneath his hands was just so easy to bruise, great for marking his claim.

"H-hey! Th-tha-AH! … that's g-gonna sh-show!" Yugi protested, breathlessly.

_That's the point_. Yami thought, but didn't voice it. Who knew if Yugi was going to back out? Though he doubted he'd stop even if his little one wanted to. Hormones are a very hard thing to control, especially with the one under him around.

Moving on, Yami trailed the kisses down further, taking a nipple between his teeth and biting down gently while pinching the other with his fingers. Yugi let out a loud cry that was quickly silenced by his own hands. What, did his little one not want him to hear him? Oh, that simply wouldn't do.

"Yugi, remove your hands." Yami ordered. Yugi shook his head.

"I-I s-sound weird!" was his muffled response.

"If you don't remove your hands, I'll tie them to the head board." Yami warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" a cute glare (pout) was thrown his way which Yami countered with a cocky smirk.

"Try me."

The hands removed themselves after a while but the smaller bit his lip uncomfortably. Why would his sexy rival/friend want to hear him? And would he really tie his hands to the head board? Did he really want to know?

"There, that's better." Yami commented smugly before returning to his work. Filled with pleasure once again, Yugi desperately wanted to cover his own mouth to stop the flow of needy sounds, but forbade himself to do so. Instead, he twined his fingers into the dark locks of Yami's hair, fingers flexing every few seconds in pleasure.

_He's so responsive._ Yami nearly purred at the thought as he traveled downward once more. The hand that was distracting Yugi followed while the other reached behind him to get the lube. Since Yugi was a virgin and he promised to go easy on him, the dark teen would have to prepare him no matter how frustrated it would make him. Besides, it was the respect that Yugi deserved, being his rival and friend and all and… more? Now wasn't the time to think about this.

As distracted as he was, Yugi didn't hear the pop of the lube cap nor the sound of it as it squirted onto Yami's fingers. He didn't notice a thing until Yami's slick fingers prodded at what he had always thought was only an exit.

"H-hey! What are you-AH!" Yugi squeaked as the finger pushed in. It hurt slightly, though the pain was nothing compared to the strangeness of having something… 'in there'. "No! Get it out! It feels weird!"

"Yugi, if I don't prepare you, I can guarantee that it will hurt a lot more." Yami said, the finger still inside the hot channel.

"No-no-no! Not there!" Yugi continued to protest.

"Where else do you think I'm going to go in, huh? You don't have a vagina." At this, Yugi blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"I don't care! I don't want this! Get it ou-AH!" Yugi's words were cut off by a hand on his cock, pumping it at a frustratingly slow pace. "Ngh!"

"You already agreed, Yugi. Do you want the pictures back or not? I could go right now and get them developed and copied and thrown all around school. You want that, Yugi? Or do you want me to continue and feel the best pleasure one can feel?"

"Ngh-ah!" was Yugi's oh-so intelligent response. Pulling his hand away, Yami let Yugi breath for a few minutes in order to get a real response, "F-fine, just d-do it!"

"Was that so hard to say?" Yami teased as he prodded another finger in. Yugi shuddered at the sensation and pain. Leaning up, Yami kissed Yugi passionately, distracting him somewhat from the pain. Tongues clashed, desperately for Yugi who was trying to find anything to distract him at that moment. Pale hands trailed up the dark teen's arms, for distracting purposes only, of course. Soon they came in contact with Yami's shirt, still on.

Pulling back, Yugi breathlessly whined, "Off… has ta…. Come off."

Letting Yugi's trembling hands lift his shirt, Yami shrugged it off before continuing with the preparation, thrusting the two fingers in and out of Yugi slowly and working in a third. As the third digit entered, Yugi bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Yami licked it gently, cleaning the wound before drawing himself back down to engulf Yugi's wilting erection in his mouth. His little one let out a scream of pleasure and bucked eagerly into the hot moist cavern before Yami held his hips down.

Now that Yugi was sufficiently distracted, the dark teen began pumping the three fingers in and out, trying to find the spot that would have his rival/friend writhing in pleasure beneath him. Fingers twined in his hair once again, urging him to go faster before they suddenly tightened painfully in the dark locks and the loudest cry he had ever heard from the small boy filled the not-so-silent room.

_Found it._ Yami mentally cheered. With that, he pulled back; thrusting his fingers in only a few more times before deeming Yugi prepared enough. Panting, Yugi whimpered at the loss of the fingers inside of him before he felt something hot rub against his entrance. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure about this.

"W-wait!" he called out.

"What now?" Yami hissed. He was so close. So close! His rival below him looked so F***able right now, face flushed and eyes glazed over, legs splayed open displaying a twitching erection and puckered hole just waiting for him. Waiting to be ravished. And he knew, oh Yami knew. He knew that once he had gotten Yugi all to himself, he wasn't about to let him go.

Not in your life.

Similar thoughts were going through Yugi's head at that moment as he gazed at the man above him. The other's face was flushed slightly from arousal and the lean muscular chest bare for him to see. Lust filled eyes gazed down at him, already knowing what was going to happen next and relishing in it. That face haunted his dream since he'd come to recognize that the feelings he had been faking on dates with the other man were no longer fake.

They were real.

And they scared him.

He knew as soon as the man got what he wanted, he would leave. The feelings left him vulnerable, something he hated to feel or admit. But he knew that even if he didn't get another chance, he didn't want to miss this one. Should he let the man do as he pleased and then let fate run its course? With the look in the other's eyes, it didn't look like he had much of a choice.

"The-the camera. I want it before…" his voice failed him at that moment, making the dark teen above him raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Right now?" he nodded. The teen sighed in frustration, getting up and snatching the camera off the shelf where he had placed it. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Carelessly, he used up the rest of the film and snapped the camera, getting the used film roll out. Then he went back over to the bed. His angel gave him a confused look when he didn't see the camera in his hand.

"You want your film back, right?" the actor asked. His little one nodded, confused. "Well, then, take it."

With that, he slid the film roll into that hot little hole.

"AAAAAH!" Yugi screamed as he felt something slide into him. It wasn't as big as the three fingers so it definitely wasn't Yami's…um… yeah. So what was it! He said film before… wait-it couldn't be-! "No! Get it out! It doesn't-!"

"It's staying in until we're done, Yugi. You wanted to stop in the middle of this, so you have to face the consequences. Besides, you have the film, right?" Yami taunted as those amethyst eyes locked onto him and him alone. He could get used to that. His condom-covered erection pressed against the twitching hole and slowly, he slid in to the hilt.

With a white-knuckled grip on the bed sheets, Yugi let out a painful cry as something much bigger than three fingers slid in. Leaning up, Yami silenced him with a kiss, trying to take Yugi's mind off the pain until his little one was adjusted. Ever so slowly, it worked and Yugi gave an experimental roll of his hips which caused Yami to let out a low moan, much to his embarrassment.

Seemingly encouraged by that, Yugi gave another roll and after feeling only some pain, nodded for Yami to continue. Pulling back, Yami thrust in again, working at a slow pace at first, trying again to find that one spot that-

"AH! YAMI!"

Never mind.

His thrust began to pick up pace due to Yugi's pleas of 'more, Yami, m-mo-AH!'. And more he gave. Soon the bed was rocking, the head board smashing into the wall as pale hands clawed at his shoulder, trying to find some way to let out the built up pleasure in his system. In the back of his mind, Yugi decided to get a little pay back for earlier and gave Yami a sharp nip on his throat, sucking and then soothing to make sure that it would stay for a few good days.

In no time, Yami felt himself coming closer to the edge. Determined to get Yugi to come first, he wrapped a hand around the smaller's weeping erection and gave a few quick tugs. That was all it took for Yugi to fell off the edge and release with a loud cry of.

"YAMI!"

The hot tight cavern around him constricted even more, until it was like he was drowning in heat. He could hold on no longer and came harder than he ever had before with a moan of, "Yugi!"

They both saw white as they orgasmed. Coming down from their highs, Yami slowly pulled out of Yugi and collapsed onto the bed. Sliding the used condom off, he disposed of it in the trash can conveniently placed beside his bed. Panting harshly, both just laid there until their breathing evened out.

Yugi moved to stand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yami questioned, catching the smaller around the waist and dragging him back down.

"L-leaving?" Yugi asked more than told. He couldn't quite look into the eyes of the man that had taken his 'second' virginity.

"No you're not. I can tell you right now that you won't make it to the door." Yami commented.

"Oh yeah?" Yugi challenged, pulling out of Yami's arms to stand, only to fall back onto the bed, "OWWW!"

"Told ya so." Yami teased.

"I thought you said you'd be gentle!" Yugi whined, hand massaging his lower back.

"I was. Of course, if it wasn't your first time, you wouldn't be walking at all for the next week. Be glad for just that." Yami smirked, resting his chin on his hand. Blushing, Yugi just laid there for a long moment.

"I can't stay though."

"And why not?" Yami questioned.

"Because." Yugi said without further explanation. How was he supposed to tell his rival/friend that he maybe… might possibly have feelings for him? Simply put, he couldn't. No, cause then he would laugh at him and degrade him. Surely after that, he tell the whole school that 'little Yugi Mutou' is gay! No way could he live like that! Who knew what his school did to gays?

"Because why?" Yami asked. Several minutes of silence past and he figured that Yugi wasn't going to answer. Crawling over to straddle Yugi once again, he made his opinion plain and simple, "You are staying and that's it. End of discussion."

"Wha- you can't just decide things for me!" Yugi pouted (glared… no wait, it was definitely a pout).

"Well, apparently, you can't decide for yourself, so I'm making the decision for you." Yami handed Yugi his cell phone. "Call your grandpa and tell him you're staying with a friend."

It hurt Yugi when Yami had said the word 'friend'. Was that what they were? Even after… that? Or maybe friends with benefits? He bit his torn lip. Now there's no way he could tell him.

Seeing hurt in his Aibou's eyes, Yami caressed Yugi's cheek gently, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." Yugi turned his head away. Not about to give up, Yami turned Yugi's head to look at him again.

"Yugi, look at me." Amethyst eyes begrudgingly obeyed, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"What are you talking about? My A** hurts like H***!" Yugi said softly, without any real anger or malice. In truth, he didn't really care about it at the moment. That pain would heal, the other pain however…

"Yugi, you know that's not what I mean." Yami said in a hushed voice. His little one wouldn't meet his eyes and at that moment, Yami knew something wasn't right, "What's wrong? Yugi?"

"I…" the rest was mumbled under Yugi's breath, so quick that it held no meaning for the dark teen.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter! Get off of me!" Yugi squirmed beneath him, but Yami refused to let him up.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Yami ordered.

"It had nothing to do with you! It's not important! Just get off!"

"No. You will either tell me or I will chain you to the bed." Now that he thought about it… it didn't sound like such a bad idea. Of course, Yugi probably wouldn't see it that way.

"No! You'll only make fun of me and degrade me!" Yugi struggled harder still, even though his body ached.

"I won't, Yugi, I swear! Tell me what's wrong!"

"You… promise you won't tell anyone?" uncertain amethyst eyes locked with his own determined red ones. He gave a quick nod. Yugi inhaled, ready to throw Yami off and run at the first sign of Yami's anger. Then, summoning all the courage he had, in a small voice, he said, "I think… I love you."

Silence dragged on.

Tensing, Yugi was about to shove Yami off when he was tackled to the bed. Scared, he tried to shove and struggle, but Yami only caught his arms and pinned them to his sides, immobilizing them. Then the dark teen proceeded to_ hug_ him and Yugi had no clue what to do. Was this a good sign or a bad sign?

"Um, Yami?" he asked.

"So you don't mind that I won't let you go now, right?" Yami asked, head resting on Yugi's shoulder so Yugi couldn't see his face.

"Um, wh-what?"

"Did you really think that this was a one time thing?" Yami asked, pulling back to look into confused amethyst eyes. "You and Yuki … well, I guess just you- have made these last few weeks the best of my life. I don't want to give that up. For once someone understands me and sees me for _me_, not money or looks or talent. Can you blame me for wanting to be selfish and keep it?"

Yugi's eyes softened.

"That being said, you are _not_ allowed to leave me." Yami growled possessively.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Yugi said with a small smile, nuzzling into Yami's chest. Letting out a sigh, Yami rolled them over so that they were in the center of the bed and threw a blanket over them. "Wait, I still have to call Grandpa."

"Yugi, it's midnight."

"Do you want the cops to come here?"

"… Fine." After a quick call was made, the two snuggled down for the night. They were nearly asleep when Yami shot up in bed.

"Yami?"

"Wait, if you were Yuki, who was Josi?" Yami asked, puzzled. Yugi lifted an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? _Joey_ _and I_ had to practice."

"Yes, I heard that, but that doesn't…" Yami trailed off only for the lightbulb of enlightenment to dawn upon him, "Oh. My. Ra."

"Figured it out?" Yugi asked, teasingly. By the look on Yami's face, he had. Giggling (it was a manly giggle!) Yugi pulled Yami back down, snuggling close in his arms. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Yugi." Yami smiled. Now this angel was his forever and there was no way that he was ever letting go. With that, they fell asleep in the soiled sheets.

Phantomworks: hey everyone! How was it?

**Alice: um… what happened to the film?**

Phantomworks: oh, you'll find out next chapter.

**Alice; next chapter an epilogue?**

Phantomworks; something like that. Oh and don't forget to review and vote on my poll!


	25. Chapter 25

Phantomworks: hey everyone, sorry this is late, had to go to Texas.

**Alice; fun.**

Phantomworks: anyway, this is the last chapter for Pretty Little Liars so those who haven't voted, vote on which story you want finished next! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Epilogue

The sunlight sunk through the thick curtains to dance across pale skin. Crimson eyes squeezed shut tighter; trying to hold onto their dream world, but eventually gave up and slowly awoke to the world. The image that met them surprised their owner.

Another body was pressed into his, snuggling close for warmth. This body looked strangely similar to his own; same hair, same bangs, same body _type_. Then it hit him and he smirked down at the other, still sleeping. He was never going to let the shorter go now. Never.

However, that didn't mean that they could stay in bed all day. I mean what about school?

School…

SCHOOL!

Whipping his head around, his eyes locked onto the alarm clock and cursed under his breath. They were late! School started two hours ago! Why didn't his alarm go off! Belatedly, he realized he never set his alarm and he himself was to blame. Now he would probably have a nagging boyfriend all morning because they were late.

Oh well, better get him up anyway.

"Yugi. It's time to wake up." Yami said gently, nudging the other body. The other groaned and snuggled in more, not wanting to wake up. He chuckled, "Yugi, I know staying in my bed all day would be very fun, but we're late for school."

Mumbling something that sounded strangely close to 'school can go f*** itself', the smaller slowly untangled himself from the warm sheets. As he went to get up, he fell back over with a startled, "Ah!"

"? Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yami, I … I think s-something's still in… _there_!" under any other circumstances, Yugi would've blushed, but right now, his mind was in a panic. What was wrong with him?

"Let me see…" Yami dragged the rest of the blankets off, much to Yugi's embarrassment and spread Yugi's legs wide open, again-embarrassment. "Hold on a second."

Yugi squeaked when he felt a finger prod at him. "Y-Yami! This is no time for –ah!"

"Wait, wait, I think I know what the problem is." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"The film roll is still in there."

"Wh-what!"

"I think it's stuck. Hold on." Several fingers prodded gently before diving in. squirming helplessly, Yugi blushed heavily at his situation. The talented fingers were unknowingly driving him mad with want as they heroically tried to get the film roll out. Why had he asked for it again?

"Almost… got it!" Yami sheered. With a flourish, he pulled the film roll out with a small audible 'pop'. Yugi blushed deeper as Yami's eyes traveled down his body, focusing on his twitching hole.

"Yugi."

"Y-yes, Yami?"

"We're calling in sick today."

"Wha- we can't do that!"

"Yes we can."

"What about school?"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you're all better by tomorrow."

"YAMI!"

~next day~

"And that's why we weren't in school yesterday." Yami finished. Both Joey and Seto merely stared at the two look-alikes. Yugi hid his eyes behind his bangs, blushing furiously while Yami simply looked victorious.

"I c'n never un-hear dat." Joey commented, eyes still wide with shock.

"Think about the people who have to visualize what they hear." Seto said, rubbing his temple in agitation. Yami's smirk merely widened and Yugi sunk lower in his seat.

"So what happened with you two?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, how come I didn't see either of you two at curtain call?" Yugi asked, truly curious.

"Well, um… dat's a funny story, really…" it was now Joey's turn to blush and stutter.

"A story of Delicious Deceit." Seto said with a smirk as Joey blushed more and avoided everyone's gaze. The two look-alikes only got more confused by the lack of explanation.

"Care to fill us in?" Yami asked.

"Another time. You and Yugi got letters from the same college though. Seems the talent scout liked both of your performances." Seto said, changing the subject rather well.

"Yes!" they both cheered before Yugi turned to Joey, "What about you, Joey?"

"He has a different future, but still a good one none-the-less." Seto said.

"Hey! Don't go decidin' stuff on yer own!" Joey slammed his hand onto the table as if to prove his point.

"I'm sure you'll see things my way." Seto smirked again. Yugi and Yami merely watched the two bantered back and forth and wondered how they ever got together in the first place. Well, as they had said, that was a story of Delicious Deceit.

End.

Phantomworks: how'd everyone like it?

**Alice; you couldn't have given us a second lemon?**

Phantomworks; nope, sorry. Oh and I apologize for mentioning Delicious Deceit twi… three times now. It wasn't on the poll this time, but it may be next time for those who were looking for it. But as for Pretty Little Liars, this story is finished. Hope everyone liked it! Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Announcement**

The sister fic to this story, Pretty Little Liars is now up.

The story is titled Delicious Deceit and is Puppyshipping.

…

Just thought you'd like to know.


End file.
